Extra Sexurity: Vol 1
by ExtoPlasm
Summary: Mark Smith is about to embark on a journey of terror, mystery and...furry sex? Are you sure? I-is that a typo, or...? Eh, whatever. Enjoy.
1. Prologue: Red Eyes

Willow kept the knife to the little girl's neck. The girl breathed heavily, quickly, and her eyes darted rapidly between Willow's shining blade and the evil eyes staring back at her. Willow's purple hair seemed almost black in the darkness of the Safe Room, and the only thing seemingly visible were her blood red eyes. Her smile eerily shone in the shadow of the one lightbulb in the room. Her teeth were perfectly straight, the girl noticed.

The girl thought about running, but Willow's tight grip on her arm convinced her otherwise. Willow would probably cut her arm off if she even struggled. The pointed end of the knife poked at her throat, making every swallow have a sharp pain surge through her fragile body.

The girl was naked, save a pair of shoes. Her braided hair was cut at several places, and scratches lined her otherwise smooth and pale skin. A thin, white trail was leaking out between her legs, but she was not feeling particularly aroused. It was mostly adrenaline, the result of being that she had just been sexually assaulted with the handle of a knife.

"What are you going to do to me?" the girl asked, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. Willow's evil smile persisted as she growled, "I'm going to slit your neck." Willow gently drew the blade down to the girl's heaving chest, not to hurt her but show where she was going to mutilate her. "And then I'm going to cut out your organs to make sure you're dead," Willow whispered menacingly.

The girl's heart beat faster and faster. Her body felt cold, and her nipples were fully erect. Her blue eyes darted this way and that, looking for an exit or hoping someone would walk in and arrest Willow. The knife danced its way back up to her neck. Her eyes widened, and her mouth hung slightly agape. She gulped.

"Hear that?" Willow asked, giggling. The girl nervously shook her head. Willow's eyes suddenly expressed anger. "Neither can I," Willow laughed maniacally, "Isn't it wonderful? I have you all to myself!"

The girl blinked. Her breathing sped up and a chill ran down her spine. Truly, no one and nothing could stop Willow.

"I can't wait to stuff you in one of those suits," Willow whispered, "Like I did to all your friends." She squeezed the girl's wrist one more time to make sure she had her tightly in her grip. "I wonder how painful it would be if you were alive and the springlocks were crushing you…" Willow held the knife point to her bare stomach. She was also naked. "All the sharp metal poking through your body, the sockets slowly closing around your eyeballs, the feet and hands encasing your limbs, severing tendons and crushing bone…" Her eyes closed, as though listening to this horrible description of a springlock-involved death was relaxing.

The girl had big tears running down her face. The tears fell into several scratches, causing indescribable amounts of discomfort. She was so scared of Willow, so terrified of that menacing smile and intent to kill. She desperately wanted to run away, scream, fight, ANYTHING. But she was so paralyzed with fear that she couldn't even blink without reminding herself to.

"That doesn't matter now," Willow whispered, sighing pleasantly, "It's time for you to find out what happens after death."

And with one swift swipe of Willow's knife, the girl's neck split open. Blood spewed all over the room, soaking the floor and coating Willow's naked form in deep red. The girl fell to the floor, screaming in agony. She cried as she felt herself bleed out onto the cold tiled floor. Her screams died into moans, and she finally laid limp on the ground.

Willow smiled. Her red eyes shone in the darkness of the Safe Room. She walked over to a nearby arcade cabinet within the room, and opened a drawer on it. She stuck her knife inside it, and walked back to the little girl. Her wet feet made slapping noises as she walked across the room.

The girl still maintained a look of horror, her eyes now rolled back into her head. Her face was pale beyond white, and her mouth hung agape while blood spilled slowly onto the tiled floor. Her shoes were now completely soaked in blood, and her blonde hair was red in several places from when she'd fallen on the floor.

"Just beautiful," Willow sighed, "Absolutely stunning." She picked up the girl's feet, and pulled off her slip-on shoes. Now just as naked as Willow, the girl was carried to a suit in the corner. The suit looked like a red fox, its chest open wide. Willow mercilessly crammed the girl inside the suit, listening to the horrific sounds of bones cracking and flesh tearing. The springlocks were already piercing the girl's body. Grinning, Willow shut the suit's chest. The animatronic's breasts jiggled as the suit was tightly closed. Willow calmly sorted through her clothes, now rumpled on the table beside them, and picked out a long metal instrument. She walked over to the animatronic fox and jammed the metal bar into its back. With one swift move, a loud crunching noise began emanating from the inside of the suit. Blood slowly dripped from the crack in the chest. Willow smiled with joy, happy to be rid of the girl. She got up, and walked out of the Safe Room. She went to the restroom and cleaned the blood off her naked body. It was harder than it sounded.

She calmly went to the supply closet and gathered all the necessary supplies she needed. Willow went back to the Safe Room, whistling a merry tune. She set her supplies down and began mopping the floor. Eventually, she started cleaning the animatronics. The suits were literally splattered with blood because of Willow's previous victims. As she was cleaning them, she could swear they kept looking at her.

Keeping her eyes down, she muttered "Stop it."

She finally got to the fox-like animatronic, and began wiping its breasts. Her cleaning rag was absolutely soaked in her victim's blood, and it was ineffective at scraping off the remainder of the blood on the suit.

She grunted and said to herself, "It's close enough." She got up and walked to the end of the room. "Can't even see it from a distance."

She picked up all her supplies and put them back in the supply closet. When she came back, the only suit remaining was the fox.

It was staring right at Willow.

"I said STOP, Candy!" Willow screamed at the robot, "I raised you better than that!"

 **What do you think? I decided to upload something I've been working on for about a week or so now. Keep in mind while reading the continuations of this prologue that I'm still a virgin myself, so all sex scenes may or may not be 100% accurate to the real-life thing. I hope you enjoyed reading this prologue, more of the story to come as time progresses! I think I'll try to enter a chapter every Saturday, so keep your eyes peeled for my content! Enjoy! ;)**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Pal

Mark looked up at the restaurant one last time before walking in. He scoffed at the cheesy-looking logo above the door. "What a fucking joke," he laughed, "Here I am, a poor college graduate, so damn desperate for cash that I'm willing to take THIS job at a bar." He shook his head, and pushed the front doors open.

Mark was a twenty-two year old male with brown hair and not-so flattering of a figure. He didn't exercise much. He was more into art than being fit. His hair was in a straight line from the center of his scalp to the edge of his forehead. He wasn't very stylish, either; he wore a blue sweater with black track pants and brown leather shoes. He wasn't very tall, but tall enough to make it appear that he was good-looking.

He looked around at the creepy establishment. He quickly felt a chill go down his spine. His breathing slowed, and he became inexplicably nervous. Mark looked around, trying to find the owner of the bar. He was told to look for someone with purple hair in pigtails. His thoughts were being easily drowned out by the many adults in the area, drinking and overall having a great time. His eyes led him to the show stage, where three very busty robots were putting on a show for the audience. They reminded him of something straight out of a kid's pizza joint, except less kid friendly. Each one looked ungodly beautiful. There was a bear wearing a tuxedo, top hat, and even had a microphone. She had visible eyelashes and sparkling blue eyes. Her breasts looked as if they were ready to pop right out of her blouse. Not that her breasts were all that big, it just looked like a tight fit. Next to her was a blue rabbit with an electric guitar. The rabbit also wore a tuxedo, but hers was a lighter shade of black than the bear's. Her ears seemed to bend back and forth to the music. Upon closer inspection, Mark noticed she didn't have eyebrows. And to the bear's left was a gritty yellow chick. She had on a chef's uniform with a bib that read, "Let's Drink!" in bold text. Her sleeves were rolled up, and in her left hand she held a piece of cake with eyes. She wore a chef's hat on top of her head, and her pants were so high her whole orange calves were showing. She had an extra set of eyelashes for, probably no reason Mark could understand. She had cute purple eyes, though. Looking down, Mark noticed none of them wore shoes.

Mark walked about the establishment until he ran into a woman with purple hair in pigtails. She wore a purple uniform, which composed of a purple tank top with black shorts. She wore black sneakers and purple socks that rode up to her thighs. She had on purple gauntlets that revealed all of her fingers, and she held a set of drinks in one hand. Mark jumped back in surprise. She was incredibly attractive, but what was she like?

"Hi! You must be the kind boy who applied for the night guard job?" she asked politely. She had a nice smile, and perfect teeth for it. Mark swallowed. "Uh, yeah, uh, do you know a "Willow Afton?"

The woman's eyes widened. "That's me!" she said cheerfully, "Hold on a moment, I'm serving some people right now." "Take your time," Mark said, trying to keep his eyes off Willow's cleavage. As she walked away, Mark glanced at the stage again. A large purple curtain had covered the stage, and a small area to his right had opened up. A tall, red fox character was the center of attention now, as she sat on the stage, swaying and swinging to the music. The fox was in bad condition, but it still worked seemingly fine. The head swayed like it was supposed to, and its mouth moved perfectly in tune. It had an eyepatch and a hook hand, so maybe it was originally a pirate-themed character. It had on a tank top and ripped shorts, revealing a bit too much leg for most of the audience to handle. Its legs were literally skeletal at this point, with wires covering much of its calves and thighs. It was the only robot he had seen that had sharp teeth so far. Its eyes didn't seem to have a specific color. They were so cloudy that it was hard to make anything out. Eventually, its curtain closed and the other one opened. Mark was impressed. This bar had a lot going for it. Kind waitresses, advanced technology...could it possibly get any better?

Another chill ran down Mark's spine. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

Willow came back, tugging her shorts up. "Hi, sorry about that," she sighed, "Busy day." Mark looked around. He hadn't really noticed it before, but this place was packed. "Sure is," he agreed, "Now about my job-" "Oh, right!" Willow said, "Follow me. Friday, take my shift!"

"Okay!" called a voice from beyond the stage.

Willow lead Mark down a long corridor until they stopped at an office. There was a long desk that had a fan, telephone, and lots of papers reading of miscellaneous subjects littered all over it. A black swivel chair stood on the middle of the room with a computer-like device next to it. Cobwebs lined the ceilings as well as wires and the occasional light bulb. "This is your office!" Willow said, "Have a seat and get used your environment!"

"Thanks!" Mark said, sitting down in the swivel seat. He picked up the computer-like device, and examined it. "That's the monitor," Willow said, bending over to point to it, "That's to look at different parts of the building in case there's a robbery." Mark looked at it bewilderingly. "How do you turn it on?" he asked. Willow picked up a cord on the floor, and plugged in the device. A white button at the base of the monitor glowed, and Mark pressed it. The device sprung to life, giving a full view of the singing animatronics on the Show Stage. Getting a closer look, he realized just how attractive these robots were.

"You can switch between cameras by tapping the squares on the screen," Willow explained, "They're in the outline of the building in the right-hand corner." Mark looked to his right, where, indeed, a map of the bar supplied a set of touchable squares. They gave him access to spaces such as the restrooms, the corridors, and even the supply closet. "Weird," Mark said, "Where are the entrance and exit cameras?" Willow shrugged. "We had to make some budget cuts," she explained, "I know it sounds ridiculous considering we had cameras installed in the supply closet, but we can't even hire an electrician to fix the problem. Sorry about that."

Mark blinked. It seemed absurd that a bar such as this had the budget for singing animatronics and five employees, but it didn't have half the budget to hire an electrician to place some cameras near the entrance.

"Okay…" Mark said, moving on, "What do I do in case of an emergency?" "We've supplied you with doors to protect yourself in case of a robbery," Willow said, pointing to a large red square beside the left office door, "They'll automatically close if a security breach is present. All you have to do is call the police and have them take care of it. Any other questions?"

Mark observed his surroundings. "What can those doors keep out?" he asked. "Just about anything, I would think," Willow said, "I've been told they can keep out water, fire, bullets, ghosts…" Mark swallowed. "Wait a minute, GHOSTS!?" he cried worriedly. Willow held up her hands. "Hey, we've never had any paranormal activity here! That's just a guess!" She put her hands down. She leaned against the wall, sticking her hip out. "Any other questions?" Mark shook his head. "Okay," Willow said, beginning to leave, "If you think of anything else to ask me later on, I'll leave a recorded message for you when you start your shift." "Thank you," Mark said, "I hope I can keep this place safe!"

"You don't have to worry," Willow said softly, "If you can't stop the intruders, it's likely someone else will." She frowned as she said that, as if she was envious of someone else's power.

"Anyway, I wish you luck!" Willow said, "Have fun on your first night! And don't touch anything that isn't your dick." She winked at him and turned to leave.

Mark looked down and realized he had an erection the whole time he was talking to Willow. Embarrassed, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and fixed the position of his meat scepter so his erection was less obvious. Willow noticed and giggled.

"Save that for Saturday night," she whispered. She winked at Mark one more time, and left.

Mark felt strange, yet turned on at the same time. It wasn't a very comfortable feeling.

. .

Mark adjusted his cap and sat down in his swivel seat. The air around him felt unusually warm, so he turned on the fan residing on the desktop in front of him. Immediately, a drop in the air temperature was noticed, and Mark's senses came flooded with good feelings. He switched on the monitor, and began to work.

Suddenly, a ring came from the telephone. Mark immediately thought of Willow, and her promise to give him a heads-up about his job through a phone call. He pressed the pound key, and waited for the recorded message to play.

"Uh, hello?" came a voice. It sounded higher than Willow's speaking tone.

"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled down on your first night. Uh, funny story, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as we speak. So...I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm just here to let you know there's nothing to worry about. I'm sure you'll be alright. So, let's focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Let's see, first there's some sort of introductory reading, I guess? I think it's some sort of 'legal thing' or whatever.

"'Welcome to the Fazbar; where the drinks are so alcoholic you'll be drunk by the afternoon. Fazbar enterprises is not responsible for death and damage', blah, blah, blah, yakkity smakkity. You get the idea. Basically, just don't die and you'll be fine.

"That might sound bad or whatever, but to be honest there's really nothing to worry about. We've taken every precaution necessary to ensure your safety. I mean, the robots do get a bit... _quirky_ at night, but I don't blame them. Singing things like "Stairway to Heaven" and "Dancing Queen" for twenty years without a shower doesn't sound so fun. But remember, these robots attract a LOT of horny guys, so don't hurt them or we'll cut your pay. The robots, I mean. You can hurt the customers, I don't care.

"So, just a heads-up, the robots walk around at night. The engineers say it's something about their servers locking up or them being turned off for too long? I dunno. They used to be allowed to walk around during the DAY, believe it or not. But then there was the Slice of '87. Lesson learned, don't bring your kids to a bar with unstable robots unless you want their frontal lobes to be torn off.

"Now, how this affects YOU is actually pretty serious. These characters don't just squeeze the life force out of children if you're not careful, they'll also try to kill you. Their favorite method is to lure you in with lust and then cut you open to put an endoskeleton inside you. That sounds horrible, doesn't it? The worst part is when they complete this and they try to stuff you inside of an animatronic suit. Which is going to be especially painful if you have a penis, if you're unfortunate enough to live that far, because these motherfuckers DON'T. Your rock-hard erection is going to be ripped apart, dude.

"Y-yeah, we probably shoulda told you that before you signed up…

"But, hey! First day's gonna be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Now remember! Check those cameras and remember to close those doors only if **absolutely necessary**. Gotta conserve power. 'Cause this bar is enough of a sonofabitch to pay for already. Alright, goodnight!"

Mark heard a kissing noise just as the phone call ended. Whoever was calling him was blowing him a good luck kiss.

Mark was absolutely horrified. The robots were out to KILL him!? And Willow seemed perfectly okay with revealing that to him in the message she sent! At least, he thought it was Willow. It could have been anybody, the voice wasn't traceable to anybody Mark knew.

And why didn't she mention there was limited power? That seemed important enough to mention in the job description!

Mark shook his head. He would wait until morning to quit. It didn't seem practical NOW, considering he was surrounded by carnivorous girl-bots.

Mark checked his watch. 12:04, it read. Just five hours and fifty-six minutes to go.

Fuck.

Two hours later, Mark flipped up his monitor, and looked around. Everyone was still in their places, and nobody had broken in. He was clearly alone, and whoever called him about the roaming robots was clearly crazy.

Mark took off his cap, now drenched in sweat. It was really hot inside the office. He cranked up the fan, blowing more cool air onto him.

Then, unexpectedly, the fan stopped. The cool air still lingered, but the fan had stopped entirely. Mark looked around. The lights were flickering. Something was wrong with the electricity in the building. He looked down at his monitor to view how much power he had left. 2:07 A.M., 69% power left. Mark stifled a laugh.

Suddenly, the fan kicked back on. The lights quit flickering, and resumed their dim lighting in the office.

Mark blinked. "Okay," he said to himself, "That was fucking weird…"

He felt a cold chill on his back. He looked at the cameras, and gasped in shock. The blue rabbit was gone.

Mark rapidly flipped through cameras until he saw the rabbit in the dining area. Its form was completely black in the darkness of the room, but it was still clearly visible amidst the tables and chairs. Not knowing what to do, Mark turned off the monitor. He noticed he was shaking.

Mark noticed he could see his breath. The air suddenly felt really cold. Wasn't it hot in here, like, two seconds ago?

He heard thumping in the hallway to his left. Flipping up the camera, Mark saw the form of the rabbit in the distance of the corridor. "Oh my God," Mark gasped, "They weren't lying! These bitches DO walk around at night!"

Horrified, Mark considered running through the corridor to his right to escape the building. But if he did, he would still probably be caught by the rabbit at the end of the hallway. For some reason, the robot knew where he was.

Scared for his life, Mark watched the left hallway intensely for the next half hour. He waited to see some kind of movement from the rabbit. For a while, nothing happened. But after a long period of time, a long pattern of static appeared on the camera. Mark thought the system was broken, but then attributed it to the movement of the rabbit. He realized he hadn't seen the camera system break until this moment.

Mark slammed his fist on the door button, and a large slab of metal flew down and locked in the doorway. He pressed the button underneath it, and a dim, blue light in the hallway turned on. There were a few posters strewn about the wall, but Mark didn't see anything out of the ordinary outside the office window.

Mark checked his cameras again. The rabbit wasn't in the corridor anymore, but it wasn't in the vicinity of Mark's office door, either. No, it was tucked away inside the storage closet, of all places.

 _Figures,_ Mark thought, _Of course it's gonna mess with my fucking head._

He opened the door again, and checked the lights. Nothing there. Not that he had expected there to be, anyway.

Going back to checking his cameras, Mark caught a glimpse of a person running through the halls. Although its small stature led to Mark's belief it wasn't just a person, it was a child. But what would a child be doing in a bar at two in the morning for? And where were their parents?

Mark looked through his desk drawers until he found a flashlight. Stepping out of the doorway, he yelled aloud "Hello? Anybody out there?"

No response.

"It's okay, I don't want to hurt you."

No response.

"Um...where are your parents?"

Nothing.

"I, uh...I can help you find them, if you want?..."

After talking like this for about fifteen minutes, Mark gave up. He wasn't just about to walk around the bar, there were killer robots in the building! He turned off his flashlight and turned to walk into the office.

Then he heard a low thumping noise echo down the hallway. Mark's eyes opened wide, and a long gust of cold wind forcefully blew past him. Once again, he was able to see his breath. He turned back around and pulled out his flashlight. He flicked it on and froze in horror.

The rabbit was walking straight toward him.

Mark breathed quickly and heavily as the mechanical beast approached him. In the dim light of the flashlight, its eyes glowed a menacing yellow. It's black tuxedo matched the darkness around it, making it look like it was a part of the darkness. It's body moved almost exactly as a person's would, making it seem like a distorted version of a human being. It's ears bounced as it walked, nearly touched the popcorn ceiling.

In panic, Mark turned off his flashlight and ducked inside the office. He smashed his fist into the red door button, slamming the metal door into place. He heard the door lock, and he collectively flopped back into his swivel seat. He sighed as a wave of relief washed over him.

He jolted up as a blue hand slammed against his office window. Leaving a steamy stain on the glass, it was slowly dragged off towards the direction of the dining area.

Mark got out of his seat, and opened the door. He looked around in the darkness until he realized he could turn on the lights. Pressing the blue button, he turned to look back at the hallway, and met face to face with the blue rabbit. Mark screamed and fell backwards into his swivel chair. He desperately reached for the door button, but the rabbit's hand caught him and held his wrist tightly. It didn't hurt, but Mark was panicking beyond all reason.

The rabbit slowly walked inside as its feet made heavy thumping sounds. Mark wasn't sure if it was the robot or his heart beating in his head, but either way he was terrified. Mark got himself out of the rabbit's grasp only to fall on the floor momentarily after. Wincing in pain, he looked up at the rabbit's menacing magenta eyes. They seemed to stare straight into his soul, sucking out every last bit of courage he had.

The rabbit opened its jaws wide open, as if ready to take a bite out of Mark's head. Mark closed his eyes, preparing not to open them again. As he did, he caught a glimpse of the rabbit's jaws heading right for his face.

And instead of recieving severe bite marks and/or a broken skull, he got a kiss on the cheek.

The rabbit smiled and pulled away. Mark opened his frightened eyes slowly. "What...the fuck?" he uttered. He wasn't sure what was going on.

"Hello!" the rabbit said cheerfully, "I don't believe we've had a proper introduction. I'm Bunnie! What's your name?"

Mark's mouth hung agape. He pointed at the rabbit. "Y-y-y-you can TALK!" he cried. "Of course I can talk," the rabbit, apparently named Bunnie, replied, "We're not just programmed to sing, you know!"

Mark was at a loss for words. "B-b-but, you, you want to kill me, don't you?" Bunnie scoffed. "Heavens, no!" she said, almost laughing, "Perish the thought! We don't kill anyone. Who on Earth told you THAT?" Mark pointed to the phone on the desk. "Um...s-some girl called me up, with a, uh, recorded message, I guess, and-"

"Oh, yeah, _right!_ " Bunnie said, pointing to her face, "You really believe that? Does this look like the face of a serial killer?"

Looking at her again, Bunnie did have a lot of attractive features. Her fur and ears were perfectly groomed. Her eyes, on second glance, seemed innocent and caring. She had a cute black nose atop her cornflower snout. Her red bow tie shone in the dim lighting of the office. Her tuxedo was...uh, was coming off?

"Hey, woah, wait a minute! What are you doing!?" Mark asked, as he realized Bunnie was taking off her clothes.

"I'm taking off my clothes," Bunnie said, "You seem really stressed out." She had a look of concern spread across her face.

Mark blushed. "Wh-what does one thing have to do with the other?" he asked.

"Well," Bunnie said softly, "I heard that sexual intercourse can actually relieve stress."

Mark swallowed. Was she planning to…?

Bunnie slipped her tuxedo jacket off her shoulders. She looked intently at Mark as she unbuttoned her blouse, letting it fall onto the floor and revealing her lacy, white bra.

"You wanna do the honors?" Bunnie asked.

Mark didn't question it. He put his hands behind Bunnie's back and fiddled with her bra until he found the clasp. Once he found it, he unhooked it within a matter of seconds. "That was quick," Bunnie commented, "Unhooked a lot of bras?" Mark blushed as he remembered his recent breakup with his girlfriend, Mary. "No," he lied, slipping the bra off her body. Her bright blue breasts gave a slight bounce as they were freed from the garment. Mark gawked in awe as he stared at Bunnie's topless body. Her face lit up with a smile. "You can touch them, if you'd like" she said softly, "Don't be shy." Mark reached over with one hand and squeezed Bunnie's left breast. She let out a short sigh as her chest was being fondled. Her nipples were erect, Mark discovered.

"Your turn," Bunnie said, smiling. Leaning forward, she undid Mark's tie and unbuttoned his shirt. "Oh" Bunnie said in small surprise, "You shave your chest!" Mark laughed nervously. "No," he said, "I just never grew any chest hair."

"That's okay," Bunnie said, slipping off Mark's shirt, "It's time for the main event."

Bunnie's thumbs hooked around the edges of her waistband, and she pulled down. She stood back up and stepped out of her pants and panties rumpled up on the tiled ground. Now completely naked, she smiled and kneeled down next to Mark. "You like my body?" Bunnie asked. Not even trying to hesitate, Mark nodded. Bunnie giggled. "Good," she said, "Now time to see yours." She pulled off his shoes and socks, and undid his belt. She wrapped her hands around his waistband, and slowly pulled off his jeans. Suddenly, his rock-hard erection sprang out of his pants.

"Ooh," Bunnie giggled excitedly, "Someone's feeling happy!" She grabbed hold of his cock, and leaned her head onto it. Her tongue explored the majority of it, licking up and down, trying to find Mark's good spot. Finally, she found it right below the head, and stuck his dick in her mouth. Mark let out a loud sigh as Bunnie began sucking his cock. She slowly bobbed her head up and down, licking his cock, all the while making arousing sucking noises. Mark's breathing calmed down as he felt a lot of tension melting away. He put his hand atop Bunnie's fuzzy head and rubbed his hand in her hair. Bunnie giggled, and kept licking Mark's penis. After a while, she picked up her head. Mark noticed a string of saliva dripping from her buck teeth.

 _Wait a second,_ Mark thought, _Is she...drooling?_

Bunnie gave his cock a final kiss before she shifted her position. She laid down on her back and spread her legs, revealing her pink vagina among her bright blue fur. She licked her index and middle finger, and rubbed her bare womanhood with her moist fingers. She gave a short moan as she rubbed it gently, sending jolts of pleasure through her body.

"Mmf," Bunnie moaned, "Mark...I...I want you...i-inside of me…"

Mark's face glowed red. "A-are you sure?" he asked.

Bunnie stopped rubbing her pussy, and nodded. Mark nervously shrugged, and went long with it. "Okay," he said slowly as he gently began putting his cock in Bunnie's vagina.

Bunnie bit her lip to stop herself from screaming in pleasure. "Oh, my God," she moaned, "Your cock feels so GOOD!" Mark smiled a little as he began a back and forth motion with his pelvis into Bunnie's pussy. Bunnie's breathing became more rapid as she was being gently pleasured by Mark's thick manhood. She put her finger up to her mouth and bit down on it, probably due to pleasure.

"H-harder," Bunnie moaned softly. Not wanting to hurt her, Mark slowly picked up his pace. "Harder, Mark!" Bunnie insisted. Mark gulped, and began using a bigger force to pound his cock into Bunnie's pussy. She let out a loud moan, and brought her hands to her breasts. She let her fingers dance around her erect nipples while Mark filled up her vagina.

Seeing this, Mark reached out his hand and squeezed Bunnie's left breast. Her eyes opened wide, and her tongue flopped out of her mouth. "Oh, yes!" she cried, "Mark, I...I think I'm gonna…" "Me, too," Mark said, "Hang in there, Bunnie!"

With a few more forceful movements, Bunnie wailed in pleasure and Mark let out a sigh. A huge wave of pleasure washed over the two, and tingles of adrenaline rushed through their veins. Mark pulled out, a small string of semen trailing behind it.

"Oops," he said.

"That's okay," Bunnie sighed, still lying on the floor, "Cumming inside doesn't do anything to my mechanics. I'm okay."

Mark blushed and laid down next to Bunnie. "Man, that...that was awesome!"

Bunnie giggled. "Was I right about the whole stress thing?"

Mark nodded. Bunnie's face lit up with a smile. "Good," she sighed, "I'm glad I could help."

Mark felt like he had to get something off his chest, something that still held weight atop his broad shoulders. "Bunnie?" he said, "Can I tell you something?" Bunnie chuckled. "Well, who am I gonna spill the beans to, the engineers?" Mark nodded in slight dismay. "This was…" he struggled to find the right words. "...This wasn't my first time."

Bunnie's eyes fluttered. "Huh?" she said in disbelief.

"I know," Mark sighed, "I've actually just been in a relationship with another girl. She just broke up with me, too."

Bunnie sat up. "Why would anyone break up with a cock like that!?" she asked. Mark rubbed his neck. "Um...something about not taking the relationship seriously enough? It was probably because I was searching for jobs, so most of my free time was occupied filling out resumés for different job offers."

"Ah," Bunnie said, nodding her head as if she understood. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Mark asked. Bunnie honestly shook her head.

"Whatever, it's not important," Mark sighed, "I'll just put my clothes on and get back to work." Bunnie held his wrist as he tried to get up. "No," she said, "Tell me about that girl you used to go out with. Was she pretty?"

Mark hesitantly sat back down. "Well, yeah," he said, "But...I'm more of a 'what's on the inside' kinda guy." Bunnie nervously looked around. "What did she have on the inside?" Mark chuckled. "I dunno. Not a loving, trusting or caring personality, that's for damn sure." "Oh…" Bunnie said, realizing what he meant, "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," Mark sighed, "I'll get over it. She was never really into me, either. We just liked having sex." He stopped and smiled. "Sure explains how it was so easy for me to take off your bra, huh?" Bunnie smiled, too. Her whole face seemed to light up when she did. "Yeah," she said, "But I thought you said-" "I lied," Mark explained, interrupting her. Bunnie blinked. She looked around a little before asking, "Are you thinking of taking up dating again?" Mark thought for a while. "No," he said, "I'll wait for a time when I'm over this breakup and ready to meet other people." Bunnie shrugged. "Sounds like a good plan," she said. She drummed her fingers on the cold, tiled floor.

"So…" Mark said, breaking the silence, "What do you wanna do now?"

Bunnie smiled. "Wanna do that again?"

By five o'clock, both Bunnie and Mark put their clothes back on and went back to their places. Bunnie headed for the door, and looked back. "Thanks again," she said, "I promise to visit again!"

Mark tipped his cap. "Thanks, Bunnie!" he said, smiling. And with that, Bunnie disappeared into the darkness of the corridor.

Mark let out a large whoosh of air through his mouth, and plopped back down in his swivel seat. He glanced at the clock. 5:48.

He chuckled. "Just twelve more minutes, and I'm outta here," he said to himself. He checked the cameras, and saw his power percentage was at two percent.

 _No big deal_ , he thought, _The power will go out, and that's it. Nothing's gonna happen._

He waited until the lights began dimming, and with a slow whoosh, the power in the building died.

Mark grabbed the flashlight from the desk and switched it on. He looked around the office, waiting for 6:00 to roll around. He eventually caught a glimpse of a figure in the doorway. He jumped, not expecting anyone to be here at this time of night, but then remembered someone was finishing up their last week there.

"Hey!" Mark greeted, "Is my shift just about over?"

He watched as Willow stepped casually into the room. "Hey!" she greeted, "Yeah, your shift's just about over." She was dressed in an outfit Mark hadn't previously seen her wear. It looked a lot like what he was wearing, except she was still wearing her fingerless gloves. Her shirt was buttoned so tightly it looked like her breasts wanted to bust out. She still had her hair in pigtails, which Mark guessed was just how she kept her hair. Her purple hair matched the color of the uniform she was wearing. "How was your shift last night? Nothing happened, did it?"

Mark clenched his fist. He wanted desperately to say something along the lines of "Did you know your robots are horny piles of metal?" But he knew he would get a lot of backlash about it, so he instead left it at "It was pretty uneventful."

"Good," Willow said, "I don't think I told you what to do in case of an emergency." Mark thought for a second. Indeed, she had.

"Yeah, you did," Mark said, "Um...was that you...on the phone?" Willow shrugged. "Yeah, that was me," she admitted, a hint of blush forming on her cheeks, "My voice used to be a lot more high-pitched. I used to voice the robot characters, you know."

Mark's eyebrows raised. "So...about the robots…"

Willow swiftly took hold of Mark's collar and pulled his face close to hers. "You do NOT bring that up anymore, you got that?" Willow whispered menacingly. Mark swallowed. "I-I just wanted to know...is it really just a glitch in their systems?"

"What have you seen?" Willow asked, putting a hand behind her. Mark shivered. He felt another gust of cold air sweep through the room. "N-nothing," he said, "I-I-I was just wondering if you were p-playing a joke on me!"

Willow raised an eyebrow. Then the other one. "Yeah!" she said, "Damn, you found me out." She let go of Mark's collar, letting him breathe a sigh of relief.

"So, you were kidding?" Mark asked. "Of course!" Willow lied, smiling, "You really think robots can walk around at night?" Mark shrugged, afraid to give an answer.

"Well, they can't," Willow told him, frowning, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do here."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "Wait, but...you said you were finishing your last week here in your message…" Willow looked at him. "So?" "Didn't you say the message was recorded when your voice was higher?" Mark asked. "Yes," Willow explained, "I was promoted. I got to be head waitress and the dawn guard. Now go home."

Mark opened his mouth to speak, but thought it smarter to go home without a scratch. "See you tomorrow, I guess," he said.

Willow said nothing. She just stared intently at a poster on the wall of the three characters on the stage.

 **Chapter one of Mark Smith's epic quest to survive five nights at the Fazbar! I hope you enjoyed! Once again, as a disclaimer, I am still a virgin as of now, so keep in mind all sexual relations are not going to be 100% accurate. Regardless, I hope you got as much pleasure out of reading this as I did writing it! Next chapter is being posted next Saturday!**


	3. Chapter 2: Chicken Breasts

Mark walked in at 11:52. He straightened his tie and headed for his office. His leather shoes clapped against the floor in the empty bar. The sounds echoed throughout the building, making Mark feel more and more alone with every step. He had just about reached his office when a child's laughter made him turn around. Once again, a long, cold gust of wind rushed through the bar, causing Mark to shiver. He remembered the bar being unusually warm for the middle of November, but despite this, cold air was clearly present.

Mark let out a deep sigh. His breath was clearly visible in the frigid hallway. What was happening?

He turned back around and tried to get to his office, and managed to get in without much trouble. As soon as he entered the office, he immediately felt hot. He looked back outside the office, and saw icicles dripping down from the ceiling. He rubbed his eyes, hoping he was asleep and these bizarre occurrences were happening because he was dreaming, but he was, indeed, awake.

He went back into the office. He tried to brush off what just happened, and picked up his monitor. Eight minutes had already passed. Time for him to start his shift.

Picking up the monitor, he flipped through all the cameras. He did a double take.

There weren't any icicles on the ceiling on the cameras.

Looking back outside the office, Mark saw that the icicles had disappeared. His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. What the fuck was going on?

He looked back down at his monitor. "Try to forget," he told himself, "Try to forget that ever happened."

A sudden ring from the phone broke the eerie silence. Mark scrambled to pick up the phone. He pressed the button to play the voicemail, and was met with Willow's cheerful tone.

"Um, hello? Hello? If you're there, then congratulations, you didn't die. Alright, now pay attention this time because I'm gonna make this as quick as possible. Freddie and her friends tend to become more active as the week goes on. So I recommend you check those cameras so you know where they are while I'm talking. Okay? Got it?

"You know, funny story about that, actually. Freddie herself doesn't appear to move around as often as the other ones. I heard from a previous guard that she walks around most often when it's pitch black in the bar, so, based on this, I don't recommend you run out of power anytime soon unless you want your cock crushed.

"Also, in case you haven't noticed, there are little blue buttons on your door right above the red button. That blue button is for turning on and off the door lights. There are blind spots on your cameras that just happen to be right outside your door. So if you can't find anyone, they're either outside your office and/or you're **fucked**. But if you don't hear them in your office, be prepared to turn on the lights. You might only have a few seconds to react. I'll be honest with ya, pal, you're in a whole heap of danger here, I'm not sugarcoating **anything**.

"One more thing; check the curtain on 'The Lass Cavern' from time to time. Foxica is, how would you say... _eccentric_ in that she only moves around when you don't check on her. I guess she doesn't like being seen? But I mean, with a bod like that, I probably wouldn't be. Just saying.

"Anyway, that'll just about do it. I trust that you won't fuck up and die. Talk to you tomorrow!"

And with that, Mark was left alone.

Mark sat down. He clearly didn't have to fear the robots, the worst they could do is offer him a footjob. But he was a bit wary about the fox. She seemed dangerously close to breaking at the touch of her breasts, and her hook didn't do much to satisfy his discomfort either. Just the thought of the sharp metal bar sticking through him was enough to make him check the Lass Cavern immediately.

Looking at the monitor, the purple curtain remained closed. Mark let out a sigh, and looked at his clock. 12:09.

"I have to keep doing this for six fucking hours!?" Mark cried, "Jesus Christ!"

He began switching between other cameras. He flipped past the hallways, the supply closet, the dining area...but something caught his attention.

A poster on the wall of the left hallway was replaced with a child's drawing of a big, yellow bear biting someone's head. The person being bitten looked like they were in great pain, and the bear wore an unsettling smile as it gnawed at the head of its victim.

Mark turned off the monitors and turned it back on. The poster had returned to its original form, a picture of Bunnie holding a leash attached to her neck that read "Play With Me!" in bold text.

He turned off the monitors again and rubbed his forehead. He had to be hallucinating. There were just too many weird things happening.

A sudden crash made him jump. He turned the monitors back on, and looked around until he could pinpoint the noise. He finally located it in the kitchen. Unfortunately, he couldn't see anything as the camera was broken.

"Are you kidding me?" Mark sighed, aggravated, "Do I actually have to get up and look for whatever's causing that ruckus!?"

He took a deep breath and turned off the monitor. He adjusted his cap, and took out the flashlight from the desk drawer. He tried to remember which side the kitchen was on; right, he remembered. He cautiously made his way out the right doorway, and began heading towards the kitchen.

As Mark approached the kitchen door, he noticed he could see his breath again. The temperature was slowly dropping with every step he took. He swallowed, and pushed open the kitchen door. He was immediately greeted with warm air and the smell of alcohol and cheese. Nothing too suspicious, except the room was so damn dark he couldn't see anything.

He felt the walls for a light switch, and eventually reached a fuse box. He opened it up, and flipped on the light next to the label reading "Cam 06". The lights flickered for a moment, but then stayed on. Mark turned around and gasped in shock. Standing not three feet away from him was the chicken, looking straight at him. He stumbled backward, and stood against the wall. He breathed heavily for a second before the chicken put out her arms and grabbed his quaking shoulders.

"Hot damn, honey!" the chicken said with a strangely southern accent, "I didn't mean to spook ya!" Mark inhaled sharply. "Sorry," he apologized, still shaking in panic, "I-I guess I've just been REALLY on edge lately."

The chicken looked sorry. "I do apologize," she said, taking her hands off his shoulders and removing her chef's hat, "I'm Chickie. But you can call me Sugar!" Mark raised an eyebrow. "Okay…?" he condoned, "What were you just doing in here? What was all that noise?"

The chicken, apparently named Chickie, looked around. "I was tryin' to get to your office," she whispered, "But my hips were swayin' so much, I knocked over a pot holder." Mark blinked. "Why were you trying to get to my office?" Chickie put her hat back on. "Bunnie told me we had a new security guard, an' I wanted to see if that was true!" Mark looked away, blushing. "I, uh…" he said warily, "I may have...had sex...with Bunnie...last night." His cheeks glowed a deeper red. Chickie smiled. "She told us that, too." she said. Mark's face stopped glowing red and became a pale white. "Oh," he said, "Am I in trouble for that?"

"Hell, no!" Chickie grinned, "Hot damn, that's the happiest I've seen Bunnie in quite some time! That girl loves a good fuckin'!"

Mark blushed again. Chickie's hand reached down to his pants. "I wanna see what that thang can do to me!" She unzipped his pants, and pulled his penis out of his briefs. She gasped. "Well, golly!" she exclaimed, "This is a mighty fine piece o' meat you got here!" She unbuttoned her white shirt, revealing she had no bra on. Her gritty yellow breasts bounced as they were free from Chickie's shirt, and she picked them up and bounced them around. "I ain't just doin' this myself, puddin'," she said, "Grab my girls! Do it!"

Mark swallowed. "O-okay," he complied. He reached out, grabbing both of Chickie's breasts. They were soft and feathery, just like a bird would be expected to be. He jiggled them around, and pinched her nipples. Chickie gave a loud sigh, and Mark shushed her. "Oh, relax, cutie," she said, "Nobody's gonna know we fucked. Now lemme see that cock." She grabbed hold of Mark's fully erect penis, and fit it between her breasts. She began a rhythmic movement, pushing them up and letting them fall down, masturbating Mark's cock. He breathed deeply. Something about Chickie's soft, feathery breasts was erotic in a weird way. But regardless, he kept still while Chickie continued her titjob.

Mark began breathing heavily. He was about to cum all over Chickie's chest. He could only fathom how hard it would be to wipe semen out of all of her feathers. But in his state of pleasure he didn't care. He waited and waited and finally...

Chickie stopped. Mark looked at her, his eyes full of hope she would finish. "So sorry, darlin'," she said, "But you can't just cum anywhere, you need to cum inside!" She forcefully pulled her pants and panties down, and rubbed her vagina with her right wing...uh, hand.

"Now, undress," she demanded, "I need that fat cock in my pussy RIGHT NOW!" Mark panicked, and nearly tore all his clothes off. Chickie licked her lips, satisfied. She sat down on the ground. "Pick me up," she said. Mark did as he was told, and lifted Chickie off the ground by her bottom. Her ass was just as soft as her breasts, and Mark had the sudden urge to squeeze her cheeks. As she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, Mark gave her ass a tight squeeze. Chickie laughed. "Oh, fuck!" she giggled, "You sure know how to pleasure a girl!" She leaned forward and kissed Mark on his lips. Her beak was oddly moist…

"Put me on the table," she instructed. Mark hesitated, wanting to keep feeling her soft ass, but complied in the hope he would be rewarded. He let go, and Chickie spread her legs wide open. Her pink womanhood stood out amongst her yellow feathers, and her breasts jiggled with every slight movement. She licked her lips again, and stared right at Mark. "You've been such a good boy," she said, "Now come get your reward."

Mark didn't even try to hesitate. With one swift movement, he hammered his cock into Chickie's wet pussy. She gave a short cry, and held onto Mark. He felt her soft arms wrap around him, holding him tight. "S-so g-good!" Chickie cried as she rocked back and forth. Mark didn't pay attention. He just kept on sliding his cock in and out of Chickie's cunt as she moaned loudly. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight lock as he felt the sweet release of stress flow through him. He had just cum inside of Chickie's pussy.

She pulled away, keeping her eyes on him. "Oh, no!" she cried angrily, "I wanna cum TOO, ya know!" She wrapped her legs around his waist as she let go of his shoulders, and used her arms to propel herself forward into Mark's cock. Mark bit his lip as Chickie mercilessly banged herself on Mark's erect penis. She breathed heavily, and her breasts jiggled like rubber with every forceful push. She grabbed her breasts, and fiddled with her nipples while she continued to fuck herself on Mark's cock. Eventually, Mark began rubbing her clitoris while she was pushing herself onto him, and she gasped in pleasure. "Don't stop, ya numbskull! Keep rubbing!" Amused, Mark continued rubbing Chickie's clit while she bounced on Mark's cock.

Finally, Mark heard a soft cry from Chickie, followed by a loud moan. She stopped pushing herself onto Mark's cock as a stream of cum washed out of her vagina. "S-so...fuckin'...good!" Chickie gasped. Mark pulled out, and laid on the table beside her. "Enjoyed yourself?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Chickie nodded. She giggled. "Best fuckin' sex I'll ever have!" She let out a sigh. "Is that what you did to Bun-Bun?" Mark made the so-so sign with his hand. "More or less, except for the ass-grabbing," he replied. Chickie smiled. "Wow," she said, "I think we oughta keep you, pumpkin!" She stroked his chin with her finger.

"You know," Chickie said, "I remember when I first came here." Mark raised an eyebrow. "You do?" he asked. She nodded. "When this place first opened, it was a place where you could buy robots like me to fuck. 'Course, that didn't last long, 'cause the demand was too damn high for the supply to keep up.

"Not to mention the robots would get so full of hot, sticky cum that, without a way to drain it, we were tossed out like trash after one go. They were called 'The Forgotten Generations'.

"Then there was Freddie, Bunnie, Foxica and me. We were the old models. Although we was less comfortable to fuck, we still did our job without being clogged up with cum.

"So I'm a model of the original sex bot. Still horny, but now we's forced to sing songs on a stage instead o' fuckin' guys like we wanna."

She stopped talking. Her hand found Mark's and she held it tight. "So thanks for that," she said, tilting her head towards him. Mark smiled. "You're welcome."

He sat up and checked the time. Only 2:39.

"Wanna do that some more?"

Eventually, Chickie and Mark got dressed and ready to get back to their stations. Chickie put her hat back on, and began to leave the kitchen. "Thanks, honey!" she said, "I hope we meet again!" She blew him a kiss. Mark smiled. "You're welcome, sugar," he said.

Chickie chuckled, and the swinging door shut behind her. Mark was finally alone.

He sighed. Chickie was great to have sex with; she wasn't too cautious about noise or if cum got anywhere, she just wanted the D.

Mark walked to the fuse box and shut off the kitchen light. He stood in the darkness momentarily, but within those few seconds, he felt a chill run down his spine. The room immediately became cold, and he thought he could see his breath.

"What the hell?" Mark said shivering. He turned on his flashlight and beamed it towards a corner of the kitchen. For a split second, he saw a little girl. He flicked his light back to where she was, and, indeed, there was a little girl, probably no more than eight years old. She had brown hair that trailed all the way from her head to her waist. She was naked, strangely. Her body was lined with scars and bruises. She had a black eye. She looked like she was in very bad condition.

"Woah, woah!" Mark cried, running over, "Who are you?"

The little girl covered herself.

"It's okay," Mark said, "I just want to know if you're alright."

The little girl nodded slowly.

"Okay," Mark whispered, "Uhh...what do I do with you?"

The little girl looked at Mark. She grew a wide smile on her face. Mark became immediately unsettled.

"Willow's lying to you," she said, "She's not playing a joke on you. This is all real."

Mark's eyes widened. "Wh-wh-how do y-what have you seen?" he stammered.

The little girl giggled and uncovered herself. A large, gaping hole appeared in her stomach where her hands and arms were covering her, revealing nothing but torn flesh and muscle.

"Too much," the girl said, her confident grin becoming a frown of despair, "Too much…" Her body began showing obvious scratches that evolved into sickening, infected scars that dug deep into her body. She fell to the ground, crying. Mark's breathing became quick and intermittent.

"Too...much…"

His flashlight flickered and died. Mark panicked and hit the light a few times, but when it came back on, the girl was gone. Nothing remained of her. Not even a single drop of blood was visible on the ground.

"Holy. Shit." Mark looked around, eyes wide as saucers. "Hello?" He beamed his flashlight everywhere, hoping to get a glimpse of something.

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen opened up again. "There you are!" came a familiar voice, "I've been looking for you! You weren't in your office!"

"Oh, fuck, it's Willow!" Mark thought to himself, "Hey, Willow! What's up?"

"I'm here to take the morning shift," she explained, "Why are you in the kitchen?"

Mark thought. He couldn't say he had sex with one of the robots, not to Willow!

"Uh...I thought I heard something in here, so I...went to...investigate!" Willow looked around. "Oh, there's a potholder on the floor," she said, "It must've fallen off the ceiling. Dammit, now we have to get it reattached!" She blew a strand of purple hair out of her face. "First-world problems, am I right?"

Mark nodded. "Right," he agreed, "Well, I think I'm gonna go home now."

Willow took off her hat and brushed her hair back. "Hey, Markie! Come over here, I need to tell you something."

Mark stopped in his tracks. What did he do now!?

He took a deep breath and walked back to Willow. "Yes?" he asked. Willow looked around. "I'm not wearing any underwear," she whispered. Mark sighed. That was all she wanted to tell him. But...why?

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked. Willow grinned. "Because," she said, "It makes it easier to change." She licked her lips. Mark noticed she had black lipstick on. "Someday I should invite you into the women's dressing room for a treat."

"No, thanks," Mark blushed, sweat beads collecting on his forehead, "I-I think I'd rather wait."

"Hmm, a gentleman?" Willow said, amused, "I think your erection says otherwise."

Mark panicked. "I gotta go! Bye!" He turned around and sped out the building. He didn't look to see if Willow was chasing him. He just kept on running until he reached his car to go home.

 **Part two of Mark Smith's journey to survive a week at the Fazbar! I hope you enjoyed it! Part three coming next Saturday! Once again, as a disclaimer, I am still a virgin as of yet, so any detail about sexual intercourse I may have incorrect is completely by accident. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 3: Out of Order

Mark observed the empty bar. He wasn't too sure about coming back, considering his last visit almost ended with him being raped.

Whatever. That was yesterday. Time to focus on today.

The haunting image of that little girl still spooked him. What did he see? Was that a ghost trying to speak to him? Why was she naked? Why didn't she have a stomach?

Questions poured like rain. But the biggest one of all was, what was the little girl talking about? She had said Willow had been lying to him, but what was that supposed to mean? What was she lying about? What was she keeping from him? It obviously had something to do with the robots, but he couldn't fathom what it was.

Mark plopped into his swivel seat. Time to get serious about work.

The phone began to ring. Mark pressed the pound key, awaiting his message.

"Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, hey! You're doing great! Most employees would be dead by now. But whatever your strategy is, I like your style! You've got spunk, kid.

"Alright, enough of that. Shit's getting real tonight, bro. Now look, if you've survived this far, let me offer some advice: if you get trapped in the dark and some bastard is coming for you, pretend to be dead. You know, go limp. That way they'll think you're already dead, so they won't bother killing you. Although, then they'll still probably stuff an endoskeleton inside of you...I wonder how we'll get the blood off the floor...yeah, nevermind, scratch that. Just keep not dying and you'll be fine.

"Well, okay, there you go. That's my message. Catch you on the flipside."

Mark sat in the empty room pondering the message. What exactly DID it feel like having a metal skeleton shoved inside of you? Painful, yes, but would you die? Maybe.

It didn't matter. Those robots were no more harmful than they were ugly. They were cute, fuzzy, horny girls that just wanted attention. Nothing to be afraid of.

Nothing except the fox girl. Mark still wasn't exactly sure if he trusted her or not. But if he trusted the others so far, Bunnie and Chickie...he would have to make an exception.

He wiped his brow and clicked on the fan. A mechanical whir echoed in the room, filling in the otherwise eerie silence. The fan didn't seem to take up any energy from the building, but if it did, it probably wasn't any more than half of a percent.

Mark checked his monitors. Nothing too out of the ordinary, just Bunnie and Chickie off the show stage. The bear stood there, looking off into space, seemingly staring at nothing. How sad it must be to be a robot without a chosen purpose, he thought.

He flipped between cameras for a while before noticing the curtain slowly opening at the Lass Cavern. He raised an eyebrow in shock. "That thing can move around at night?" he asked himself. It didn't seem too out of the ordinary, considering there were literally two other robots roaming around. But the fox seemed a bit too... _broken_ to walk around at night. Then again, he had literally filled both Bunnie and Chickie with cum, so...broken clearly wasn't a word familiar to these girls.

He suddenly felt a small chill. Not a large gust like the others, but just a small nip of cold that he felt brush over him.

"Hello?" he called. He swore he could feel somebody's presence. It was a really creepy feeling that made his skin crawl. What was going to happen to him?

He checked the cameras again to find the curtains opened wider. Mark gasped, as he got a glance at the fox girl. She still wore a white tank top with ripped jorts and a hook and eyepatch. She had a golden earring attached to her right ear, and a tuft of fur stuck out of the top of her tank top. Her eyes were still cloudy, probably from dust. Her legs remained skeletal, but she was beautiful nonetheless.

Mark gazed upon her for a second before he heard a voice in the hallway.

"You know she's always watching you."

He turned around quicker than he ever had, and saw nobody there.

His breathing got heavier. "I know you're there," he said, irritated, "You're that girl I saw last night."

"No," came a voice a minute later, "I haven't seen you before. My name is Isabella. I'm-"

Her voice trailed off. "You're what?" Mark asked. He looked around and saw a little white-haired girl standing in the right window. He gasped in surprise.

"It's me," she said.

A sudden clanking in the hallway diverted Mark's attention. The clanks were quick and loud, growing louder by the second. He looked at the monitors, and his eyes widened when he didn't see the fox girl in Lass Cavern anymore. He checked every camera for her, and finally found her running in the left corridor. She was heading straight for his office, hook held high and her jaw agape.

Mark panicked. What to do? Shut the door or leave it open? On the one hand, the fox girl was closing in quickly and he didn't know what her intentions were. On the other, it was a safe bet she just wanted to smash. Mark decided to be better safe than sorry, and slammed the door shut.

He heard a loud _BANG!_ against the door. She hadn't succeeded in coming in. Mark smiled in triumph, and looked out the window. The fox girl was staring at the door, hopelessly. Her ears drooped and she lowered her head, disappointed. Mark watched as she walked away slowly back to the Lass Cavern.

Mark's heart softened. He opened the door and followed her.

She walked to the curtains of the Lass Cavern, and closed them. Mark walked up as he heard soft crying in the area. He knocked on the sign in front of the curtains and waited. He heard nothing but the soft sobbing. He knocked again, but heard nothing.

He finally decided to open the curtains and peek inside. He climbed up onto the stage, and opened the curtains a crack. "Hello?" Mark asked. He heard a sniffle. "Hi," came a timid voice. "Why are you crying?" he asked. The voice sniffed again. "Why do you keep hiding from me?" it asked, "I don't want to hurt you."

"What do you mean 'hiding from you'?" Mark asked. "Yesterday, I ran to your office to meet you and you weren't there. But Chickie says you were." She sniffed. "Now you're shutting doors in front of my face."

Mark blushed. "I'm sorry," he said, "I guess I was afraid of what you'd do to me." He heard metal grinding. "I don't want to hurt anyone," she said, "Why did you think I would but the others wouldn't?" Mark shrugged. "I guess...your appearance scared me. Not that I'm saying you're ugly, I'm just saying-" "My hook and eyepatch?" the voice interrupted, "Yeah, I get that a lot. People are afraid of me just because I have no legs and I look like a pirate."

"I just want people to like me," she said, her voice shaking, "I-I just want...to be like them…"

Mark felt a lump in his throat. "I'm sorry," he said softly. He opened the curtains wider to reveal the fox girl crying, curled up in a ball beside the concrete wall. Mark walked over and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I'm sorry," he said again. The fox girl sniffed. Mark looked at his sleeve and found droplets of water on them.

The fox girl was really crying.

He felt her grab his wrists in an attempt to hug back while still curled up. The two of them sat there for a while, huddled together in a hug of sorrow. Eventually, the fox girl let go and wiped her snout with her arm. "Thank you," she said, "What's your name?"

"Mark," he said. The fox girl smiled. "That's a nice name. Short and sweet," she said, "I'm Foxica."

"Hey," Mark said, giving a weak wave. Foxica gently waved back.

"So, uh...what do you do here at night?" Mark asked.

Foxica shrugged. "Not much. I just hang out here and wait for daytime."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "That sounds pretty boring," he said.

"It is," Foxica said, "But I'm an introvert. I don't like hanging out with other people."

"So...why did you want to get to know me?"

"You're the only man who's worked here in a long time."

Mark nodded. "Well, yeah…" he admitted, "So?" "I've only known females for fifteen years," she said, "I wanna get to know someone new."

Mark looked at her. "Wow," he said, "I...feel honored."

Foxica sighed. "So...now I'm with a man. This is kind of cool!"

Mark patted his legs. "Now what?" he asked.

"Well, what do you do with the other girls?" Foxica asked.

Mark put a finger to his chin in thought. "Well, usually, they introduce themselves and then take off all their clothes. Then I take off mine, and we...uh, you know…"

Foxica's tail wagged behind her. "Oh," she said in realization, "You mean...you have sex?"

Mark rubbed his neck. "Hah, well, that's a good way of putting it…"

Foxica's ears perked up. "W-well...if that's really what you do…" She reached for the straps of her tank top and pushed them off her shoulders, revealing her bra straps. She reached for the bottom of her tank top until Mark stopped her.

"Wait!" he cried. "What's wrong?" asked Foxica, "I-is there something on me?"

"No," Mark said, "Allow me." Foxica gulped. "O-okay!" she said, "Chickie told me you were a bit shy." Mark chuckled. "She and Bunnie have taught me a thing or two. Now let me get that for you."

Mark grabbed ahold of the white fabric, and pulled it slowly over Foxica's head. Her breasts bounced in her black bra as the tank top was lifted off of her body. Mark reached behind her and grabbed ahold of her bra clasp. He unhooked it, and pushed the straps off of Foxica's shoulders. "Oh…" Foxica moaned. Mark chuckled. "A bit shy, are we?" Foxica nodded. "It's okay," Mark said, "I won't hurt you." He gave her neck a playful bite. Her breathing began to speed up.

Mark slipped off Foxica's bra. She now kneeled on the stage completely topless. Mark set her bra down next to her tank top. "Do you play with them?" he asked. Foxica held her arm underneath her breasts. "Um...with what?" "Your boobs," Mark said, "Do you play with them? You know, massage them, pinch them…" Foxica looked down. She grabbed one of her breasts and fiddled with the other with her hook. "...Sometimes…" Foxica admitted. "Do you masturbate?" Mark asked, beginning to reach for her waistline. Foxica stayed silent. "Uh...yes…" she hung her head in shame. Mark giggled and picked her head back up. "Hey," he said, "It's okay. I do it, you do it...let's face it, EVERYone here fuckin' does it!" Foxica lit up a little. "I guess…" she said shyly, "I've just never admitted to it."

"Straighten out your legs," Mark instructed. Foxica obeyed, and laid on her back with her wiry, metal legs up. Mark unzipped her jorts and slid them off her legs. She now only wore a pair of black lace panties. "I've...never done this before," Foxica said. "Neither had I a few years ago," Mark said, "But just wait. I know what to do."

Mark stripped himself of his shirt, shoes, socks, pants, all his outer clothing until he was in nothing but his briefs. He reached over to Foxica and rubbed her soft, moderate breasts. They weren't very big, but they were certainly soft to the touch. Foxica moaned. "Oh, that feels good," she moaned. Mark smiled. He stopped rubbing her tender breasts for a moment to take off his final article of clothing. He stroked his cock for a moment, letting Foxica get an eyeful of it. "Woah," Foxica gawked, "I've never seen a penis before!" Mark smiled and grabbed ahold of Foxica's panties. He slid them off, and threw them against the wall with all their other clothes. "There," he said. He looked at the now naked Foxica, and said, "Now show me how you masturbate."

Foxica got on the ground and licked the fingers on her only hand. She slowly began rubbing the sensitive folds of her pussy, rubbing up and down and eventually in circles. She repeated these motions while her breathing increased and decreased speed, her chest heaving with every movement.

"I can do that," Mark said. He got up close to Foxica and kissed her cheek. She gasped in surprise, then grabbed his face and pulled it close to hers. They locked lips, smacking and licking each other's mouths to find the best spot for arousal. Foxica's was right around the gum, and Mark's was simply on the lips. While they kissed, Mark's hands explored Foxica's nude form, feeling her erect nipples and soft breasts. Foxica sighed as his hand began lowering to her pink, sensitive lips. Her breathing picked up speed as his finger reached her folds and began stroking her clit. She sighed in pleasure, still kissing Mark. He finally began stroking her pussy, rubbing back and forth and in circles just like how she showed him.

Foxica pulled away and began breathing heavily. She moaned and cried as Mark's fingers continued to play with her pussy. "Nnh," she moaned, "Mark, I...I don't know how long I can hold it!" "Don't!" Mark said, "I want to know what you sound like."

He picked up speed, and listened to Foxica's fast breathing and loud moans. Mark heard her scream, and felt a long stream of cum drip from her lips. She laid on the ground, panting, and breathed heavily for a few moments. Her chest was heaving, and her breasts jiggled with every exhalation. She made a beckoning motion with her hook. "C-come here," she panted, "I-I-I want to masturbate you now."

Mark smiled and knelt down beside her hand. "Okay, get in whatever position feels comfortable to you." Foxica swallowed, and grabbed ahold of Mark's cock. She rubbed the tip with her thumb, and slowly began a left to right motion with her hand. With her hook, she began fondling her right breast. In response, she stuck her tongue out of her open mouth, breathing heavily. "F-feel good?" she asked. "A little faster," Mark responded. Foxica picked up her pace and the left to right motions became quicker. "Perfect," he sighed. Foxica smiled, and lowered her hook to her vagina. The two of them breathed quickly as they were gradually becoming more and more aroused. Foxica started a quicker pace, and masturbated Mark even faster than before. Her grip tightened, and Mark bit his lip. "Oh," Mark moaned, "Foxica...don't stop…" Foxica not only didn't stop, but instead sped up even more. Her hook was now rubbing her pink, sensitive folds at full speed as well. The bent metal hand was at just the right angle so the point wasn't touching her, but the back was. The metal was soaking wet with Foxica's cum, dripping down the curved bar and covering the fur around her crotch.

Finally, Mark let out a sigh as a wave of cum washed over Foxica's chest and face. She kept on shaking his penis for a few more seconds, letting him bask in the pleasure. She smiled as Mark felt all his tension melt away. Foxica wiped up some spots of cum with her fingers, and licked it off. She sighed in pleasure, still rubbing her sensitive lips.

"Now," he said, "How about I do all the work?"

Mark grabbed ahold of Foxica's knees (or what was left of them) and got down on both knees. "Spread your pussy," he said. Foxica swallowed another drop of cum, and put both hands on her lips, spreading it apart. Mark rubbed the tip of his cock on her clit, making her gasp in shock. She bit her lip as to not scream in pleasure. "Please, Mark," she sighed, "I want it so BAD, you don't even know!"

Mark grinned as he continued rubbing her clit, then slowly sticking his cock inside her wet lips. Foxica moaned loudly, feeling his thick cock penetrate her pussy. He began a forward-backward motion, putting his penis in and out of her tight cunt. Foxica moaned and bit her finger as Mark continued pounding his erection into Foxica's hot, wet folds. "O-oh!" she cried, "A-a bit s-softer, please…" Mark steadied his pace, still keeping a rhythm but making sure Foxica wasn't hurting. It hurt a little, but in the way that it hurt so good. Her ears drooped, and she stopped biting her finger. "Mark, I can't take it anymore! I can-I can't, I-I-aah!"

Mark felt Foxica spray her hot, wet cum all over his cock. He chuckled. "Enjoyed yourself, Foxy?" he asked. Foxica sighed, tongue out, and nodded. Mark crawled into her position behind her, and hugged her just under her breasts. She looked at him, and smiled. "I...that was…" "You're welcome," Mark finished, kissing her cheek. Foxica giggled. "That was incredible. I...I don't want to stop."

He gave her breasts a squeeze and playfully bit her ear. "We don't have to," he said, "My shift ends at six."

"What...time is it?"

"Oh, only...3:20, I suppose."

"Mark?"

"Huh?"

"Squeeze my breasts again."

Hot and sweaty, the two finally decided to quit their shenanigans. Mark slipped on his clothes and Foxica did the same. "That was a lot of fun," she said, "I hope we can do that again sometime." Mark straightened his tie. "I'll find time in my agenda," he said, "Thanks for that."

"No problem!" Foxica said, "I guess this means I'm like the others now? Like...you can...make love to me without getting weirded out?" "Of course!" Mark said, smiling, "Now give me a hug before I leave."

Foxica wrapped her red, fuzzy arms around his body, and he wrapped his arms around hers. Her soft breasts squished against his chest. "I love you," Foxica sighed. Mark blinked. "Uh, I'm not just ready to get into a relationship just yet. I...just broke up with someone," he said nervously.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't know," Foxica said, pulling out of the hug, "B-but we can still be...friends, right?"

Mark grinned. "Absolutely, I'll visit anytime I can!" He playfully swept his hand through her hair, and turned towards his office. "Catch you on the flipside!"

"Goodbye!" Foxica called. She turned and closed the curtains to the Lass Cavern.

Mark looked back one more time and smiled. "What a nice girl," he said to himself. He walked through the corridor to his office, where he kicked back and waited for the last ten minutes to be over. He put his feet up on the desk, and glanced at his monitors. Everything seemed to be in order, Bunnie and Chickie were heading back to the show stage, Foxica and the bear were already in their places…

Suddenly, with a loud whoosh, the power went out. Mark's eyes sprang open, and he sat up in shock. The lights were all out, including the ones in the office. He dug out his flashlight, and flipped it on. His eyes darted everywhere, looking for a potential danger. "Hello?" was his timid reply to the darkness.

A small chill blew through the room. Mark saw his breath again, knowing something was up. He looked around, but didn't see anything.

Somebody was walking down the hall. Mark began to shudder as his life flashed before his eyes. He curled into a ball in his chair and felt another lump in his throat. "Fucking hell, I'm gonna die," he whispered, quaking, "Well...at least they can't say I never fucked a girl."

As the footsteps approached, an eerie blue glow started to fill the hall. A menacing face stood in the hall, its eyes and mouth producing a blue light. A music box played a haunting version of Toreador's March, and the light upon the face flickered rapidly. A smile grew on the face in the faint glow of the light, and then everything went dark.

Mark squeaked.

And with one final goodbye, Mark accepted his fate.

Or, at least he would have, given that the lights didn't come back on.

Mark blinked. The lights were back on? How?

"Good job, rookie, ya chewed up all your power," Willow said, her shoes clopping down the hall, "What the bloody hell do you think you were doing?"

Mark looked up at Willow, leaning in the doorway. She looked like she had gotten dressed in a hurry. Her shirt wasn't tucked in and unbuttoned in several places. Her belt looked too tight for her waist and her necktie was loosely tied. Her hair was barely in pigtails anymore, just in two bunched-up balls of purple hair behind her head. She hadn't even bothered with eyeshadow or lipstick, simply leaving her face as it was. Regardless, she was still kind of attractive.

"I, uh…" Mark said, trying to find a reason to use up all his power, "I...shut the door to keep out Bun-the rabbit and the chicken."

Willow smacked her lips. "Yeah, that'll happen."

Mark patted his armrests. "So...am I in trouble, or…?"

"Not particularly," Willow said, scratching her thigh through her pants, "We just want to make sure you're not dead yet. So far, we've only had two other night guards. One was Friday, and the other was some nut named Jared. He was the only other male guard besides you."

"Interesting…" Mark said, wanting to leave before Willow tried to stop him.

"It's strange...both of you have made it through the night without even breaking a sweat, but Friday was nearly dead by the time I found her...sweaty, naked, bruised, scratched in several places, bleeding from the nose...but I never found you or Jared like that."

Mark began a nervous sweat, wondering where she was going with this.

"What happened to Jared?" he asked.

Willow slowly stared at him. Her icy red eyes pierced right through him. "He moved on," she said without even blinking.

Mark's eyes widened. "Not like _that_ , idiot!" Willow cried, "He got a job somewhere else!"

"Oh," Mark said, sighing with relief.

Willow sighed. "It's a real shame, too," she said, "He had a nice dick."

Mark's eye twitched. "How would you know that?" he asked, not wanting to know the answer.

Willow chuckled. "He...how should I put this...made love to me? That sounds about right."

Mark waved his hands around. "Woah, woah, woah," he said, "He had SEX with you!?"

"Oh, yeah," Willow said, licking her lips, "He told me he loved me, one thing led to another, and…"

Mark watched as she slowly stuck her hand in her pants and began a motion similar to Foxica's masturbation technique.

She was masturbating in front of him.

"Um...I gotta go…" Mark said nervously, "I'm really tired. I need some rest before my shift tomorrow!"

Willow pulled her hand out of her pants. "Mark, I want you to stick your hand in there." Mark stepped back. "WHAT!?" he cried, "NO! I don't want to!"

"Come on, Mark," she said, pulling up close to him, "I know you want to." "No, I don't!" Mark protested, "Stop it!"

Willow grabbed his wrist and quickly stuffed it in her pants as not to give him a choice. Mark gasped as he realized he was touching her. "Oh, shit…" he said to himself.

He tried to escape her grip, but she clearly wasn't going to let him go until he had pleasured her. He didn't want to, though; she wasn't his type, and she was very obviously controlling and cruel.

Mark shut his eyes, and started doing what he did to Foxica. He rubbed back and forth, continuing with a circular motion before sticking his middle and ring fingers into it. He winced. It was really moist. Willow moaned loudly, and Mark felt her grip loosen. This was his chance.

He quickly pulled his fingers out, and stepped back. "Wow, what a great fingerbang tutorial!" he said, laughing nervously, "Well! Time to go home!"

Willow's expression grew angry. "This isn't over yet!" she cried, "Mark! I need you in my pussy RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

Mark felt a sudden urge to get the fuck out of there. "Nope!" he said to himself as he escaped the building, running out into the early morning. He jumped into his car, and started the motor. He sped off, disgustedly trying to wipe Willow's juices on the seat beside him.

As he drove off, he could have sworn he saw two little naked girls in the window of the bar…

 **Thanks for reading! Apologies for the mix-up earlier today, it should be fixed now. Once again, I am still a virgin as of now, so any details concerning sexual intercourse that may be incorrect are completely by accident and should be brought to my attention if necessary. Thanks again, and chapter four will be posted next Saturday!**


	5. Chapter 4: Hygiene Hijinks

Mark wiped a long line of sweat off his forehead. He flicked the fan on, and dabbed his sleeve against his face. It was unusually hot in the office considering he had nearly frozen over just a few days ago.

The phone began ringing. Mark instinctively hit the pound key, and Willow's voice came out clearly but nervously:

"Hello? Hey, wow! Day four! Um, I knew you could do it! Hey, uh, listen! I've got a bit of a problem here, uh, I don't know if I'll be able to give you a message tomorrow."

A noise came from the phone, sounding like metal crashing against metal.

"It's, uh...it's been a bad night here...uh, for me. _Ahem!_ "

Another bang.

"Uh, hey! Uh, do me a favor...if you get an opportunity, can you look at those suits in the back room?" More banging. "I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads...back there…"

A long whoosh, followed by a creepy music box.

"Oh, shit…"

An ear-piercing shriek filled the room, and the message was immediately cut short. Static rang through the receiver, and then it abruptly ended.

Mark scratched his head. "Well, THAT was weird," he said to himself.

What happened? He heard the same music last night, but the banging and the shriek were unfamiliar. Maybe the banging was Foxica hammering her fist and hook against the door? Maybe it was someone shuffling down the hall?

And what was the shriek? Nobody in the bar screamed like that, at least not to Mark's knowledge. Willow was definitely keeping something from him…

Mark got up. Disregarding the monitor, he strode towards the bathroom because...well, why else?

He saw Bunnie and Chickie walking about, and greeted them on his way. They gave him big smiles and waved at him as he traversed the bar. Walking past Foxica's area, he knocked on the sign and greeted her. She was ultimately pleased with this, considering her experiences with previous customers. They hugged, and Mark continued his journey.

Finally there, he pushed open the door. A loud creak ran through the bar, and a blast of cold air stung his skin. Goosebumps spread like wildfire over his arms and legs, and he considered turning back for a second. He decided against it, and moved on.

Mark noticed the bathroom didn't have any urinals, just an empty space next to the doorway across from the sink. He thought for a moment that it was logical, considering the bar couldn't even afford cameras in the entrance.

He pushed open some stalls, checking to see if there were any sanitary ones, and found one on his second try. He walked in, not bothering to lock the door. Why would he? There was nobody there, and it was foolish to think one of the girls would walk into the boy's washroom.

Mark zipped down the fly of his pants, and relieved himself. After finishing his business, he reached to zip his pants up, and was met with a large, furry paw grabbing his hand. He screamed in surprise, and turned around to face the bear from the show stage. She was smiling smugly, and her bright blue eyes shone in the lights of the restroom. Her fur was almost perfectly combed, her bangs nearly covering her eyes. Her ears stood up excitedly.

Mark fell backwards onto the toilet. "What the fuck are you doing in here!?" he cried, blushing, "Get out! I was taking a piss!"

The bear chuckled smugly. "And you weren't expecting me to walk in on you?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Mark shouted, "Girls don't just walk into the men's room!"

"Strange," the bear said, scratching her chin, "Last I checked, this was the WOMAN'S room."

The color drained from Mark's blushing face. "Oh, shit…" he gasped, "So...so I just accidentally…"

"Yes, you did," the bear said, very clearly trying not to laugh at Mark's predicament, "And you were pissing with the door open? Smart move."

"Leave me alone," Mark muttered, trying to hide his face, "I made a mistake. So what?"

The bear began laughing without control. "Oh, you are too precious," she said, "Walking into the woman's bathroom and thinking it was the men's...oh, you idiot!"

Mark's blush was the deepest shade of red it had been in quite some time. "Fuck off!" he shouted, "They can't afford cameras for the entrance, I thought they couldn't afford urinals either!" "Oh, they can," the bear said, still smiling, "And they were literally just one door down."

Mark quit trying to argue. He just hid his face, and got up to finish zipping up his pants.

"Just a minute," the bear said, putting a finger to his chest, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Somewhere where I won't be made fun of," Mark retorted, "And I suggest that you let me go there."

"Not yet," she said, keeping her finger to his chest, "You need to make love to me, too."

"No," Mark said, "You don't deserve sex. You don't deserve pleasure."

"Honey, I deserve the world," the bear said, annoyingly confident, "Now hurry up and pull down your pants."

"My GOD, you're insufferable!" Mark cried, "First you make fun of my little screw-up, and now you want me to have sex with you? Forget it!"

The bear's expression grew angry. "Listen, buster," she said, "I'm the star of this whole shindig. And whether you like it or not, I get what I want because I run the show."

Mark's eyebrow went up. This was driving him crazy. "You spoiled son of a bitch! NO!" He stamped his foot, enunciating the "no". "I have had sex with someone kind, someone rough and someone timid, but I will NOT pleasure someone who pokes fun at someone else, patronizing them and being insufferably stuck-up and cocky! I REFUSE!"

He pushed her into the wall, and stormed out of the stall.

"Please?" came a small whisper.

Mark looked around and saw the bear leaning against the stall, her hand to her chest.

"I'm sorry," she said. Her voice was a bit shaky. "I...I'm overconfident."

"So?" Mark said, annoyed.

"So...I feel like I have control over everything," the bear said, "So I get bursts of cockiness where I patronize everyone and expect them to deal with it."

Mark's eyebrows raised. Then they fell. "No excuse," he said, "Good night."

"NO!" the bear called out, "Wait! I-I can make it up to you!"

Mark stopped. "How?" he asked, "I'm not going to have sex with you."

The bear sniffed. "Then I have nothing."

Mark grinned. "Oh, you're pathetic!" he laughed, "A big, stuck-up loser like you apologizing to a boy who's literally five inches shorter than you!"

The bear looked down. "Feel better?" she asked.

Mark pulled her chin up and kissed her on the nose. "Yup," he said, "Now...what's your name?"

The bear looked at him, little tears forming in her beautiful, blue eyes. "Freddie," she said, "With an I-E." Mark smiled. "Mark," he explained, "Nice to meet you."

Freddie wiped her nose. "I'm...I'm so sorry…" she blubbered, "Can you forgive me?"

Mark rubbed his chin. "Will you make fun of me anymore?"

Freddie shrugged. "I can't make any promises."

Mark sighed. "Good enough," he said, "Get in the stall."

Freddie sat on top of Mark's lap on the toilet. "What first?"

"You decide," Mark said, "Go ahead."

"Fine," she said, "Your shirt and tie." "Okay," Mark agreed, "Knock yourself out."

Freddie stripped off Mark's shirt and tie, carefully removing each article of clothing as not to damage or wrinkle anything.

When that was done, she reached for her tuxedo shirt, but Mark grabbed her wrist. "Nuh-uh," he said, "My turn."

Freddie grunted, but allowed Mark to remove her tuxedo top. He undid her bow tie and unbuttoned her jacket, throwing both on the floor, and removed her inner shirt. He decided to tease her a bit, and stuck his hand into her hot pink bra. Freddie discretely bit her lip, trying not to let him know she was aroused. Mark began moving his fingers around, making her nipples erect. She still resisted physical representations of arousal. Mark pulled his hand out, and put his hands behind her to unhook her bra. He undid the clasp, and pulled the hot pink fabric off her shoulders. Her breasts were actually pretty big, almost as large as Mark's head. They gave a big bounce as they dropped out of her bra. Mark smiled, and threw her bra off to the side. He licked his lips, and stuck his mouth on her left nipple. Freddie threw back her head, biting her lip to the point where it hurt. Mark's tongue explored a majority of her breast, running it up and down her furry body, trying to find a good spot.

"Enough!" Freddie cried. Mark smiled. "Had enough yet?" he asked.

"N-no," she said, "Just...lemme see your pants!"

She got off of Mark's lap, and quickly tore off his shoes and socks. She pulled down his pants and underwear carefully, still being cautious not to tear or wrinkle his jeans. His penis sprang out of his underwear, stopping Freddie in her tracks. A bit of saliva rolled down her chin. "Oh, shit…" she muttered, "That's g-gonna f-feel so good…"

"Keep going," Mark said sharply. "Right," Freddie said, pulling his pants all the way off.

Now completely naked, Mark instructed Freddie to sit on the toilet. He unzipped her black trousers, slipping them off her fuzzy legs. Wearing only her hot pink panties, Mark decided to tease her again. He stuck his hand in her panties, and felt her hot, wet pussy. Freddie bit down on her lip again. The heat radiated excessively on Mark's hand, dripping all over his fingers. He grinned. "You like it. You know it," he said smugly. Freddie tried to deny arousal, but her warm folds and her erect nipples said otherwise. She breathed heavily, her arousal becoming more and more apparent to Mark. He finally decided she had had enough, and slipped her panties off. Immediately, Freddie's fingers dug into her vagina, twirling around, imitating how she wanted to be pleased. Her eyes were half-opened and her tongue hung out of her gaping mouth.

Mark smiled, and tapped his foot. Freddie raised an eyebrow, looking at Mark. "Come ON!" she said insistently, "Get in here!" Mark smiled smugly. "You need to please ME first."

Freddie gritted her teeth. "I'm not taking my fingers out of here just yet," she insisted. Mark scoffed. "Just use your feet," he joked. Freddie smiled. "Okay," she said, sticking out her feet and immediately grabbing onto Mark's cock. His eyes shot open, realizing Freddie's bare feet were masturbating him. "Wow," he said, "You're skilled." "I know," Freddie said.

Freddie started a back and forth motion with her feet, simultaneously masturbating in the process. She stuck her fingers in and out of her sensitive folds, causing waves of pleasure to surge through her body. Her feet were continuing the motion, making Mark moan.

"Ha! You moaned before m-me!" Freddie laughed. Mark didn't say anything. Her feet were just working too well.

Freddie's feet continued to work on Mark's cock. The back and forth motion felt so good, so relaxing. It felt just like how he fucked the other girls.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. A wad of cum surged through his penis and ejaculated all over Freddie's bare feet. She smiled smugly, and laughed weakly. "Ha, ha! I-I didn't c-cum! I...I…" She let out a long, soft moan as cum spilled out of her pussy. "Goddammit," she groaned.

"No big deal," Mark said, "Now get up and let me sit there. I'll give you someplace to sit."

Freddie moaned. She got up and placed her butt next to him. "Spank me," she said, "Punish me. I've been so naughty…"

Mark gave her ass a good slap, and Freddie bit her lip. A small "Mmf" escaped her mouth as he gave her another slap. "Sit on it," he commanded, "Get my cock in your pussy!" Freddie swallowed. "Y-yes, Mark…" she complied, sitting down slowly onto Mark's cock. Gently, his penis entered her hot, wet pussy, sending waves of pleasure surging through her body and coursing through her veins. She let out a cute little moan, immediately biting down on her lip as not to scream. She picked up her hips and put them back down onto Mark's lap. Her breasts bounced freely, jiggling like gelatin. Mark held her waist, and pushed her thick, soft hips down onto him. The force made Freddie gasp, but she continued trying to hide her arousal. Mark, on the other hand, was visibly aroused and enjoying every minute of this.

Freddie couldn't take it, and screamed. "God DAMMIT, this feels SO GOOD!" she cried, "I've been holding it in for so long! Let me cum, Mark! LET ME CUM!" Mark's eyebrows raised, and his smug expression grew into a shocked one. He stuck his hands out, each one grabbing one of Freddie's breasts. He ran his fingers around them, getting a feel for how soft and smooth her fur was, then giving both a squeeze. His fingers wrapped around thick chunks of soft, squishy flesh, rubbing his thumbs against her erect nipples. Freddie threw her head back, accelerating her pace. Mark let go of her breasts for a moment to trace his hands to her armpits all the way down to her waist. He rubbed her smooth, brown fur for a moment just before giving her ass another forceful whack. Freddie let out a pleasured moan, not even trying to hide arousal anymore.

"M-Mark! Hit it again!" He gave her smooth, wide cheeks a short rub before spanking her again. Her teeth clenched, and she bucked her hips lewdly. She let out a loud scream, spilling cum out of her hot, wet folds onto the tiled floor. She leaned forward, resting her chest and body on Mark. Squished, Mark still managed to keep sliding his cock in and out of her before he came inside of her. She sighed happily.

"Oh…" she said, "Th-that was amazing…" Mark rubbed her left cheek. "YOU were amazing," he told her. Freddie closed her eyes. "I know," she said, holding his wrist, "I just hope nobody finds out we did this."

"They'll never find out," Mark said, "There aren't any cameras in the bathroom, even if anybody reviewed the security footage. Nobody will know I fucked any of you."

He sighed. "I can't believe I had sex with every single one of you."

Freddie's eyes shot open. "Uh, yeah…" she said, rubbing her neck, "Impressive…"

They sat there for a moment, door open and a puddle of cum dripping from their intimates to the floor. Completely naked.

Freddie rubbed her hands over her nude form. "You think I look okay?" she asked. Mark chuckled, putting his hands on her shoulders. "First time I saw you, I thought you were gorgeous."

He sighed. "So, why do you get overconfident?" he asked.

Freddie shrugged. "I dunno," she said, "I guess I just get random moodswings and decide I'm the alpha. Then I suddenly switch back to your average timid girl."

Mark scoffed. "Sounds more like a personality swing," he said to himself.

Freddie smiled. "We don't tell any of the girls about this, right Mark?"

"On one condition," he told her.

Freddie came back, out of breath and still completely naked. "I did what you asked," she muttered, rubbing her arm.

"Good girl," Mark said, rubbing his hand through her hair, "Now let's get back to it."

Mark finished tying his shoe, and got back up. "So," he said, "Changed any?" Freddie looked back at him. "Sort of," she said, "Do you think the girls think any less of me now?"

"Nah," he said, "I don't think they care you were naked."

"Obviously," Freddie said, "But what about what I asked them to do tomorrow?"

"Oh, they couldn't possibly hate you for that," he said, "Besides, you told them I got you to do that, right?"

Freddie frowned. "Yes…" she said, "They laughed at me because I let you tell me what to do."

"You're fine, then," Mark told her, "As long as one person isn't laughing, you're gonna be fine."

Freddie smiled. "We'll see you tomorrow, then?" she asked. Mark tipped his cap. "Like always," he confirmed.

They both went back to their places. Mark set up shop comfortably in the office while Freddie stood on the show stage with her friends. Mark pulled up the monitors, and saw he had 23% left at 5:54 A.M.

"Sweet!" he said, "Fast night."

He continued checking the monitor until at last 6 A.M. came. He put the monitor on the desk and left the office. He wanted to leave before Willow came back.

As he got to the exit, he saw the drawing in the hallway again. The yellow bear biting down on the boy's head. He blinked, and the picture was still there.

"Someone's eerily artistic," he muttered. He pushed open the glass door to the bar and walked out into the cool night air.

 **Chapter four of Extra Sexurity! Lots of trouble uploading this today for some reason! Chapter five coming next Saturday! And, spoiler alert, the girls are gonna have to share a hot dog between the four of them! ;) Once again, I am still a virgin as of now, so any details concerning sexual intercourse that may be incorrect is completely accidental and should be brought to my attention if necessary. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5: Four Girls, One Shoe

Mark walked out of his car. He immediately regretted his decision to dry off after his shower before work.

It was absolutely pouring rain. A big storm had recently swept over the state, causing a torrential downpour and drenching everything. Mark sped to the door, watching lightning flash and thunder boom. After what felt like ten minutes, he got inside, nearly completely soaked. He looked around, but didn't see any of the girls anywhere. His eyebrow went up, wondering where they could possibly be.

He made his way to his office, leaving puddles of water on the floor as he walked down the hall. A sudden flash of lightning made him jump. He felt his heartbeat speed up, and continued toward his office.

His clothes felt like they weighed five pounds heavier than they usually were. His shirt clung uncomfortably to his chest, making his back and stomach itchy and wet. His pants were stuck to his legs and his shoes were puddles protected by leather. His socks were virtually useless, considering the water was soaking through the cotton. And his cap, which was supposed to be rectangular, was now so wet that it drooped on top of his head. His hands were soaked from trying to wring out any excess water, and his face and hair were wet and dripping.

In other words, he wasn't dry.

Mark finally got to his office, and decided to take off his clothes. No use keeping them on, he supposed.

As he was stripping himself of his sopping attire, the phone began to ring. His eyes widened, and he looked at the phone. It sounded like Willow had been killed the night before. But...what did she have to say now?

He nervously touched the pound key, and static burst through the receiver and blew through the office. Then, a garbled message filled with intermittent shrieks and clicks.

"Suevasotdeenuoysuplehotdeenuoyerehnisutupwolliwdnaacixoffoedisnimiydnacemsti"

A short couple of screams, and the message ended.

"Oookay?" Mark whispered to himself, freaked out.

He looked down at his clothes. All of them were sopping wet, even his underwear. He sighed, and wondered what he would do when he had to leave. Surely, he couldn't just leave them off past 6:00. Then again, he didn't have to think about this until he had to leave work.

More importantly, what the fuck was that message all about? Who was talking? And why was it garbled?

He slumped back into his chair and shivered. The scratchy fabric felt strange against his bare skin.

He felt his heartbeat pick up and his mouth go dry. Was he being aroused by this? Was walking around naked really erotic to him?

He gulped. What if someone saw him? Someone like Friday or Willow...he'd be fired at best! He rubbed his bare arms, trying to produce warmth in the cold room.

Mark looked for his monitor, and found it propped up on the desk. Willow must have used it yesterday. He picked it up, and flipped through cameras to see if he could spot any of the girls.

He heard a loud knocking on his door, and looked to find Bunnie leaning naked in the doorway. "Hi, cutie!" she called, "We're here!"

She looked down. "Oh! You're all ready for us, then?" she asked, licking her lips.

Mark felt the color drain from his face. "I, I, uh...it-it was raining, and…"

"Shit, he's soaked!" came Freddie's voice as she walked into the room, "Hah! Was it raining hard outside?" Mark swallowed and nodded.

"It can't have been raining harder than his dick!" Chickie yelled out, "Damn!"

Mark blushed. He had been so caught up in being naked that he hadn't noticed his penis was fully erect.

Foxica came walking in. "Oh, he's cold!" she said, holding her hands to her breasts, "Poor baby, are you okay?"

"Fine," he uttered. Was that HIS voice? It was so weak, it didn't feel like him…

"Enough chit-chat, y'all," Chickie said, leaning backwards and putting her hands on the floor, "He knows what we're in for."

"Me first!" Bunnie said. She eagerly fingered herself, waiting for Mark to get inside of her. She grabbed his cock and played with it, giving it a playful bite and stroking it rhythmically. She was just about to get onto him before his chair was forcefully pulled out from under him. He screamed, shocked, and fell ass-first to the ground.

"So sorry, Bun-Bun," Freddie said, "But we all need to get a taste of him around here!"

Mark looked around. Lying down, all the girls were looking down at him, all eagerly awaiting the treasure he had stored inside his pants for the whole week.

He grinned. "Bunnie, you get on my lap. Chickie and Foxica, you get on my left and right, and Freddie, you get close to my face."

All four girls readily got into their positions. Freddie licked her lips, Foxica and Chickie were playing with their chests, and Bunnie was still fingering herself.

Bunnie hopped onto Mark's crotch, his cock squeezing inside of her warm, tight folds. She moaned, creating a steady but fluid motion with her body. Her vagina slipped on and off of his cock while she rubbed her clit and squeezed her breasts.

Mark brought his hands up to Foxica and Chickie's pussies, and began to slide his fingers around them. Foxica shuddered, and Chickie moaned, pushing his thumb to her clit to rub while he fingered her. Foxica bit her lip, squeezing her breasts and grinding on his fingers. Chickie kept still, letting Mark's hand explore her pussy to find whatever felt the best.

Freddie kneeled down close to Mark's face, and he turned his head to her crotch. "Closer," he told her. Freddie scooched over, but she still wasn't close enough. "Just a little bit closer," Mark said. Freddie gave one last big scoot as her pussy jammed right into his mouth. "Perfect," he said. He let his tongue slip out, being greeted with the taste of Freddie's pussy. She gasped, not expecting to feel that kind of pleasure that early. She rubbed her erect nipples while she felt his tongue explore her insides. He sucked on her crotch, not knowing what else she liked, but it seemed she was so horny she liked anything he did. He felt some juices flowing from her pussy, licking them up and swallowing.

All four girls were moaning loudly, each one requiring a different speed, force or fetish, but each one was met perfectly regardless. Mark wondered to himself how he got into this situation. Surely girls weren't really like this. Having one want to fuck him was enough, but four at once? That seemed a bit odd.

Foxica was the first to go, giving a cute little scream and cumming all over his right hand. Bunnie was the next, crying out and spraying cum on his crotch. Freddie was just seconds after Chickie, cumming in his mouth and all over the floor.

"There is a God," Mark murmured to himself gleefully.

"That was good," Freddie moaned, "But can you pleasure all of us with your cock?"

"I haven't came yet," Mark said, "I think I can take you all on."

"Challenge accepted," Bunnie said eagerly. "Yee-haw!" was Chickie's, "Me first!"

She hopped onto Mark's cock as he lay there on the ground. He tried to remember how she liked to be fucked, and brought his hands behind her back and squeezed her ass. She smiled, licking her beak and forcefully pressing down onto his tall, thick meat scepter. She bounced in an up/down motion, pounding his head against her G-spot. She sighed with pleasure every hit, gradually leading to a scream. She rubbed her clit frantically, spilling another wad of cum on his bare crotch.

"My turn!" Freddie yelled, shooing Chickie off. She gently slid onto Mark's wet, dripping penis, immediately clenching her teeth and hugging her breasts to her body. She bounced up and down, feeling his dick hit her favorite spot. She closed her eyes and let her mouth hang agape. A long line of saliva escaped her lips, landing on Mark's wet abdominals. He grew a bit disgusted, but kept his cool. He discreetly wiped it off, and held onto her hips to try and fit more of him into her. She let out a long, loud moan as she bucked her hips and came on him. She breathed heavily, and slid off his slippery cock.

Bunnie stepped up, stroking Mark's long, thick penis. She licked her lips. "I already know what this tastes like," she said, smiling, and climbed onto his lap. His cock once again penetrated her vagina, sliding in and out of her. She rubbed her breasts while his cock did the work, bouncing up and down with her body. Bunnie's ears drooped as she continued to bounce on top of Mark's rock-hard erection. Her buck teeth bit down on her bottom lip. She moaned in pleasure. Mark finally couldn't handle it, and came right inside of Bunnie. He sighed as her insides were filled with his seed. "Oops," he said, "Sorry." Bunnie's ears slowly perked up. "It's okay," she said, smiling, "I know you didn't get to cum yet! Besides, I'm a cock hog! What can I say?"

Foxica's hook tapped her shoulder. Bunnie looked up, and was met with Foxica patiently waiting for her to get up. "Sorry," Bunnie apologized, "Go ahead!" She slipped off of Mark's cock, now splashed with four layers of cum, allowing Foxica to easily slide onto him. Mark remembered she liked to be fucked gently while being played with, so as soon as she slid on, he sat up and playfully bit her nipple. She moaned in satisfaction, sliding on and off Mark's lap. She got off his cock for a moment to grind on it, slowly but rhythmically. She began a back and forth motion, masturbating Mark in the process. Her breathing picked up speed, along with her pace. She closed her eyes, shutting them tight. A long, soft moan escaped her lips, and a long stream of cum flowed out of her pussy.

All four girls sat up against the walls, cum dripping from their pussies. Freddie and Chickie shared a kiss, and Bunnie and Foxica leaned against each other, sighing happily.

"I'm going to assume all of you are bisexual?" Mark asked. All the girls admittedly nodded. "We're not strictly reserved for one gender," Bunnie explained. "Who d'ya think we get off on when there ain't no man around?" Mark's eyebrows raised. "Even Foxica?" "Not me," Foxica said quietly, "I prefer to masturbate." The other girls smiled. "Thank GOD," Freddie sighed, "I thought I was the only one that did that!"

"You, too?" Chickie asked, "Bunnie, you?"

"Yup!" Bunnie said, ears perked up high.

"Wow," Mark said, "That's hot."

The girls looked at each other happily. "And to think," Mark said, "It only took one man to change your lives." They all nodded assent.

"So!" Mark said, "Who's ready for seconds?"

All four girls raised their hands.

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright here?" Bunnie asked. Mark shrugged, clutching his clothes under one arm. "I'll be fine," he lied, "If I can make it to my car in time, I don't have to worry about being caught naked!"

The blue rabbit exchanged nervous glances with the other bots. She sighed and looked back at Mark. "Be careful," she said.

"We all care about you," Foxica said, "It would suck if you were gone."

"Good luck!" Chickie said, stretching out a thumbs-up, "Hope you make it okay!"

Freddie tipped her hat and said nothing more.

"Goodbye!" Mark said, "Thanks again for the awesome night!"

"You're welcome!" was the reply from all of them.

Mark set his clothes down on the desk. He reached for the monitor, and flipped it on. A clear image of the girls getting to their places was shown in bland colors and static-laced imagery.

He sat back down in his scratchy chair. The sensation made his skin crawl, it felt like he was going to get caught any moment now. But that wasn't even supposed to be a concern yet, he had five minutes of his shift left.

He sighed, and decided to shut off his cameras for the night. He rubbed his temples, contemplating what he was doing. This HAD to be the stupidest idea he ever had. Running outside without any clothes on? And what would he do when he had to run to his apartment?

The thoughts clouded his mind like the skies outside.

Mark felt a long, cold wind run through the room. He shivered, teeth chattering. The cold air against his clothed body was one thing, but this was a whole new sensation altogether. He nervously looked around, finding nothing out of the ordinary except for a glowing yellow light coming from the left hallway.

Mark gulped. Something was there, and he needed to check it out.

He nervously got up, shivering. He could actually see his breath, watching the cloud appear and disappear in front of his face. He rubbed his hands against his arms, trying to produce friction. He stepped one foot out of the office, and froze. He peeked his head out, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever was producing the glow, and found a poster of Freddie hanging on the wall with a big, yellow glow coming from behind it. Mark's eyes widened, and he cautiously stepped out of the office. He was extremely nervous; partly because he was naked, partly because he was checking on an ominous source of light.

He finally reached the poster, and observed the glowing yellow light. It was all around the edges of the poster, glowing bright enough to light the entire hall. Mark reached out his hand to pull it away, and ripped a thumbtack out of the wall. He removed each tack one by one until he was able to remove the oversized piece of laminated paper. He pulled it away, and was met with an extreme close-up of Freddie's face, except it was yellow. She didn't have any eyes, and her mouth hung open as if she were in a silenced scream. Her fur was green in some places and her freckles were virtually invisible. Mark felt like running away, but was so intrigued by the poster he was paralyzed. He swallowed, and touched the glowing poster. He pulled his hand back immediately.

It felt like real fur.

He gasped, and walked slowly backwards. He was going to go straight to the office and forget he saw that.

Just as he was leaving, he heard footsteps slowly following him. He gasped, knowing the girls were in sleep mode. There was nobody in front of him.

He put another foot back. Another loud thump.

Mark's breathing pace increased as he kept walking backwards. His heartbeat was faster than he ever remembered it being. He didn't know what was happening.

The glow from the poster bounced off the wall, and floated in the air, creating the outline of Freddie's body. Mark's eyes widened further, and he turned around to sprint into the office. He sped his way into his sanctuary, and hid behind a wall. He listened as the footsteps advanced into his office, and he watched helplessly as the yellow glow looked around the room. It spotted him, and the glow became more vibrant. Mark closed his eyes, expecting never to open them again. He held his arms to his side, and hoped for a quick and painless death.

But the sudden sounds of a door opening made him open his eyes. He looked around, and didn't see the yellow figure. His breathing slowed, not wanting to make a sound. Then, clopping footsteps echoed down the hall.

"Oh, shit!" Mark said to himself, "It's Willow!"

He grabbed his clothes and ran out the other hallway. He prepared to bolt through the kitchen, but began a slow pace, making sure his feet weren't slapping against the tiled floor. He listened closely for any sign Willow heard him. He didn't hear anything, but then a sudden voice rang through the building: Willow's.

"No," she said, "No, I don't think so."

"What?" Mark whispered, "Who's she talking to?"

"Maybe. I'll see…" she said, "No, nothing. I don't see anything."

A long line of silence. Mark felt like running, but wanted to hear more of Willow's conversation with herself. Maybe she was about to give him information he needed?

"Yeah. Monday, we're closing this place. Yeah?...Yeah, I'm planning on destroying those robots as soon as possible."

Mark gasped. Freddie and her friends? No, Willow wouldn't...would she?

"Of course not, those bodies have been taken care of. Yeah...what? No, I didn't. It must have been Friday."

What did Friday do? Who was she talking to?

"I don't care! All I know is that those kids are DEAD, and that's all you need to know! So BEAT IT!...NO!...Stop it!...FINE, **I** did it! **I** killed them! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!"

Mark felt a shoe slip out of his grasp. He gasped as it created a loud _CLUNK_! that rang through the halls.

His heart stopped. Did Willow hear that?

He heard her walking out of the office towards him. He panicked.

Mark picked up his shoe, and sprinted out through the kitchen. He brushed past pots and pans, kitchen counters and stovetops until he burst out the swinging doors and ran towards the exit.

Then he saw Willow walk out through the left hall. Mark stopped and pressed himself against the wall.

Willow stood there, listening for something. Maybe for his breathing? For him to drop another shoe?

She grunted, and kicked the wall. "Damn rats," she muttered, "I fucking hate rats."

Mark held his breath. "And don't think I'm not WATCHING you guys," Willow yelled from the hall, "I have security footage that I look over every Friday morning!"

Mark's eyes shot open. "Oh, fuck," he whispered, "She's gonna find out!"

He leaned over, looking in the halls for Willow. She had just turned towards the office and was heading there. With what little time he had, Mark panicked and shot out the entrance of the building. He sprinted to his car in the pouring rain and dug through his clothes for his key. A loud boom echoed through the sky. The rain hit Mark's bare skin mercilessly.

Finally, he dug out his car keys. He jammed them into the car door and entered. He sat there for a few seconds, thinking more about what he had just heard than what he had just done.

Willow killed someone? No, she would have been discovered already...right? And what was Friday's role in all of this? Was she an accomplice? Who was Willow talking to? Who did she kill, and why?

He sighed, and felt his wet skin. Mark's mind suddenly snapped back to reality. He exhaled heavily, and put his keys into the ignition.

"I gotta find that footage."

 **Thanks for reading! I wanted to upload this early as an indirect apology for being late last week. Next chapter is being posted on Saturday! Once again, I am still a virgin as of now, so any details concerning sexual intercourse that may be incorrect are completely accidental, and should be brought to my attention if necessary. Have a good one!**


	7. Chapter 6: All That Glitters

Mark walked casually into the bar. It was nice and dry tonight, so no problems getting in or keeping his clothes on.

He walked to the office, goal clear in mind: to get the evidence he had sex with the robots.

He wondered how he was gonna do that. Maybe there was a manual he could read? An instruction booklet of some kind? Maybe the footage was downloaded onto the monitors or something…

Mark snapped his fingers. He knew how to find out. He would ask the robots. Surely they would know something about how Willow checked the footage.

He started to walk towards the stage, when he realized they were still sleeping. He stood there for a moment, waiting for them to come to life. Around eight minutes later, he was still waiting. What was going on here?

Mark got up and grabbed ahold of Freddie's shoulders. He shook her back and forth, but didn't get anything out of her.

He was worried now. What was wrong with her? Was she broken? Was she okay?

He tried the other girls. Same result.

Foxica? No, she was unresponsive, too.

Mark felt tears in his eyes. They were broken. The girls who had kept him company for five long nights had just died in front of him.

He was out of options. He had no idea how to get rid of security footage, and the girls were all lifeless. Even if they were alive, they still probably didn't know how Willow watched the footage.

"I'm fucked," Mark said, getting on his knees, "Goodbye, girls."

It was an odd feeling for Mark. He had just met them not a week ago, and yet he was already remorsing over their untimely deaths.

He let a tear roll down his cheek as he realized his situation was dire. He needed help, and fast.

He decided to try and look for something in the office. He got up, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, and ran to the office. He only had six short hours to find an answer to his problem, and so far he was straight out of luck.

Mark burst into the office and began sorting through the things on the desk, frantically looking for a manual or something that told him how to retrieve security footage. He flung papers and speakers off the table, looking for something that remotely looked like an instruction booklet. He grabbed the monitor, preparing to throw it away, but catching a glimpse of something that caught his eye.

The normally black screen was glowing yellow. Mark gulped, and turned the monitor on. The picture snapped to an image of the close-up of Yellow Freddie's face on the poster in the hall. He heard a little girl laughing, and he panicked and turned off the monitor.

He turned around to see a yellow Freddie in nothing more than a tank-top and ripped jorts sitting on the floor, legs spread. Her eyes were closed and her mouth hung open. Her yellow fur was gritty and filthy in a lot of places. Her hat and bow tie weren't black like Freddie's, but rather, they were purple. Her teeth were rotting away, probably from some sort of decay.

Mark tried to walk away, but there was nowhere to go. Yellow Freddie would have caught him either way.

Yellow Freddie's eyes sprang open, revealing empty sockets. She got up, wobbling, as if she hadn't stood up for three weeks. She blinked her empty eyes, and looked around. Her ears swiveled, trying to pick up sounds.

"Hello?" Mark asked. Yellow Freddie's head turned towards him. She blinked. He cleared his throat. "I, uh, I'm Mark!" he greeted, "Nice to meet you!"

Yellow Freddie stared blankly at him. She sniffed.

"Do, you, uh…" Mark tried to find the right words. "...Can you talk?"

Yellow Freddie said nothing. "I guess not," Mark whispered. "Do you know anything about retrieving video footage?"

Yellow Freddie nodded. Mark's face lit up. "Great!" he said, clapping, "How do you get it out of a camera system?"

Yellow Freddie stood there for a few seconds, then slowly disappeared. Mark's face of joy slowly turned to a look of horror when he realized she wasn't helping him. She was gone, too.

"I-I'm alone," Mark said to himself, "I'm alone…"

He felt his heart break, realizing he would die without friends. Everyone he loved dearly was dead, as far as he knew, and there was no way to get them back. At least, not that he was aware of…

Suddenly, Yellow Freddie reappeared with a bunch of video tapes in her hands. Mark rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't dreaming.

He wasn't! He was saved!

"Oh, my GOD!" he screamed, "You did it! My life is saved!" He sprang forward and hugged Yellow Freddie tightly. "Oh, man!" he sighed, his face pressed against her head, "How can I ever repay you?"

Yellow Freddie pushed him off for a second. She dumped the tapes on the floor, and backed against the wall. He watched as she tugged at her tank top, probably motioning for him to take it off.

"You want me to undress you?" he asked. Yellow Freddie nodded, keeping her monotone expression. Mark smiled, and put his hands underneath the hem of her tank top. She nodded, and Mark pulled the clothing slowly off of her body. Her chest was abnormally small compared to the other girls, but it was a fine shape nonetheless. Her nipples were a deep shade of yellow to the point where it could be considered green. He grinned as he slipped the tank top off of her shoulders and moved it to the floor opposite of the tapes.

Next, her jorts. Mark got down on one knee, and unzipped her pants. He got a glimpse of her cute little pussy as he looked through the unzipped fly. He reached around her hips, and tugged at the sides of her pants. He licked his lips, and pulled the jorts all the way down. Yellow Freddie picked up her feet one at a time, helping Mark undress her.

Yellow Freddie now stood fully naked against the wall. Mark grinned and rubbed her clit with his thumb. "That's a mighty fine pussy you have there," he commented. Yellow Freddie blushed. "It's okay," Mark said, "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just gonna…"

He stuck his mouth right on her crotch. He felt her hips twitch as he did, sending jolts of pleasure through her veins. He looked up to see her eyes half-closed, her upper jaw biting her lip. Mark stuck out his tongue, getting a good taste of Yellow Freddie's cunt. He explored a majority of it, trying to find a spot that excited her the most, and found one right by her clit. Her legs buckled, and she put her hands on top of Mark's head. He removed his cap, and continued letting her grab his hair. Her grip wasn't too tight, letting Mark know she was sensitive about the well-being of others. Mark closed his eyes, and kept licking at Yellow Freddie's insides. Finally, she shut her eyes and bucked her hips lewdly. Her knees wobbled, and a thick stream of juices ran out of her vagina. She breathed heavily but quietly for a bit before rubbing her hand through Mark's straight, brown hair. He pulled his face away and chuckled. A thin string of saliva and cum dripped from his chin. "Well, that was satisfying," he said triumphantly. Yellow Freddie looked away.

"Come on, girl," he said, getting up, "How would you like to...escalate this?" He removed his shirt, button by button, slowly revealing his chest to her. Yellow Freddie watched intensely as he took off his shirt, then when he threw it off to the side, she stuck her paws out and pinched his nipples. "Ow!" he cried, causing Yellow Freddie to pull back. Mark smiled. "No girl's ever done that to ME before," he sighed, "Do it again."

Yellow Freddie's eyes opened wider, and her blush became more vibrant. She reached out and held his nipples firmly in between her fingers, and gently toyed with them while Mark moaned in satisfaction. "You're not half bad," he whispered, kissing her on the cheek, "But how good are you at having sex?"

Mark took off his shoes and socks, unbuckled his belt, and removed his pants and underwear, springing his cock out of his pants. Yellow Freddie's eyes blinked, and she excitedly got on the floor, legs spread. She stretched her arm between her legs, and spread her pussy wide open for Mark to penetrate.

"That's what I thought," he said. He kneeled down, and stroked her pussy for a mere second just to watch her squirm. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth, and she desperately rubbed her clit, motioning for him to get inside. Mark rubbed the tip against her cunt right before he gently pushed it inside. Yellow Freddie jolted her head back, and brought her big, furry paws to her breasts. She rubbed her nipples, squeezing her chest tight while Mark pushed his thick meat inside of her. He kept a rhythmic pumping motion, keeping a fluid force. He watched as she clawed at the floor, hoping to have something to cling onto, but instead came up with nothing and just hugged her own chest while biting her finger. Mark put his hands on her small breasts, squishing them. She responded to the sensation with her eyes closing and her teeth biting down harder on her finger. Mark noticed, and began rubbing her small but soft tits while he put his cock in and out of her pussy. Eventually, this was enough for Mark, and he came inside of the big, yellow bear. Yellow Freddie bucked her hips again, this time spilling less cum over his crotch. Out of breath and sweaty, the two decided to just lay on the ground for a while to rest.

Mark smiled. "You're amazing," he said, "So slick, I swear I was going right through you!" Yellow Freddie nodded assent. Mark sighed. "You know, usually I would have a conversation with a girl right after sex," he said, "Ya know, get to know them a bit better? That sorta thing." He patted his chest. "I don't think you're that kind of girl, though."

Yellow Freddie turned her head. "I used to be a boy."

Mark's eyes widened. "You can talk!" he cried.

"I used to have a penis," Yellow Freddie said, ignoring him, "Until I was killed."

"Who killed you?" Mark asked, "How?"

"I was taken away by my sister," she said, "She didn't like how I was dating other boys."

"You were gay?" Mark asked.

"Bisexual, actually," she responded.

"But now I'm finally what I wanted to be: trans. I'm a girl now. I can live how I want to."

She blew out a long breath. "Now that I think about it, my mom didn't like how my sister treated me."

Mark propped himself up with his elbows. "But what was your mom's name?"

Yellow Freddie thought hard. "Willow, I think?"

Mark's face grew pale. "I know who you're talking about."

Yellow Freddie's dark eye sockets opened wider. "Really!?"

"Yes!" Mark said, "Yes, she's my boss!"

Yellow Freddie's face scrunched up. "I don't think we're thinking of the same woman here...but you need to get out of here, Mark! You need to get out, NOW!"

"B-but, I need to save you-"

"There's no saving us now. All you can do is free us!"

"How do I-"

"Come here tomorrow and kill Willow. Only then will we be freed."

Mark froze. "But, I can't kill a person!"

"You want to free us, don't you?" Yellow Freddie asked, "She's destroying us on Monday! Do you want us to die again?"

Mark felt his heartbeat accelerate. "How am I gonna kill her!?"

"You need to get into the Safe Room and obey her wishes. We'll do the rest."

"Obey her-"

"GO! GO HOME!"

Mark quickly got dressed and sped out of the building. He recited the plan in his head, repeating what Yellow Freddie told him. Get into the Safe Room, obey Willow. Sounded simple enough.

What didn't sound simple was actually doing it. How was Willow going to follow him into the Safe Room? What purpose could Willow POSSIBLY have to stay after ten when the bar shut down?

Willow walked into the empty bar. She whistled a merry tune on her way to the cameras, ready to check the security footage.

She popped open one of the cameras. The tape wasn't there.

She raised an eyebrow. "What?" she exclaimed. She checked the Lass Cavern one. No tape.

The left corridor: no tape.

The right corner: no tape.

The fucking supply closet: tape!

Just kidding, there was no tape.

Willow gave an infuriated cry, and stomped back into the office. There, all the tapes were strangely in a pile on the floor. She stopped, and picked one up, knowing how it got there.

"Let's just see what Ned didn't want me to," Willow said, shoving a tape into a monitor.

Suddenly, there was Mark, sitting at his desk. Nothing too out of the ordinary.

Then, he walked outside. Then he came back. Then, Bunnie walked in and...kissed him?

Then she began taking off her clothes and…

"Oh, he is fucking DEAD."

 **Thanks for reading! Since I've been writing Extra Sexurity 4, I've made a tiny change in this chapter that makes a HUGE difference in the lore! Can you find it? Anyway, catch you guys later! And as always, if you find any details about sexual intercourse that may be incorrect, let me know! Thanks! :)**


	8. Chapter 7: The Bad Ending

Mark walked in, a swiss army knife safely tucked into his pants pocket. He wasn't sure when it was going to be useful, but he was damn sure he was gonna need it.

It was beginning to rain outside again. Mark was wondering if it was necessary to wear anything in case it rained harder later on, but thought it best to keep his clothes on this time.

He walked cautiously to his office, pretending everything was as it should be. He didn't know if he was being watched or not.

Suddenly, a voice called out to him from the darkness of the dining area. "Hello, Mark."

Mark spun around, and saw Willow sitting on a table, hair down, wearing nothing but a black lace bra and panties with a pair of black boots. "I've been waiting for you."

"Y-you have?" Mark asked, tugging at his collar, "H-how come?"

"I love you, Mark," Willow said, kicking her feet playfully, "I want you to be mine." She breathed in deeply. She slipped off the table, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

She approached him slowly and touched his chest, leaning into him. "I need you so bad," she said, "I want it."

Mark felt his erection being fiddled with. He didn't want this. He didn't ASK for this. But, he had to do it…

"I, uh…" he said, searching for words, "I love you too, Willow." She grinned. Her teeth were very straight. She stuck her tongue out and licked her bright purple lips. "Do you like my underwear?" she asked him, "The underwear I didn't put on a few days ago?" Mark nodded, remembering how creepy she was. "Y-yeah," he said, "That was Monday."

Willow pushed her head under his chin. "Oh, you remembered! How sweet," she said, "I've been saving this just for you." She stuck her right hand into her panties. Mark could clearly see her fingers moving around.

"Um…" he said, trying to remember what Yellow Freddie told him, "Do you, uh...do you know anywhere private we can go?"

"Why?" Willow asked, "There's no one here. We can do anything we want, and put our hands anywhere we can…" She reached down to unbuckle Mark's pants.

"But, what if we get caught up?" he asked, thinking quickly, "What if we're gone too long, what if Friday goes looking for us?" Willow thought. "You make a solid point," she said, biting her finger.

"Follow me, I know a good place for this," she said.

Mark's heart was beating faster and faster. Was this it? Was she taking him to the Safe Room? Was this when she was supposed to die?

She led him to an area beside the restrooms. In the dim lights of the bar, the restrooms were simply voids of darkness and the walls were dull and colorless. The walls all had posters of the girls in very lewd poses, from Freddie bouncing her breasts in her hands, protected only by a bra, to Chickie lying on a table, legs spread, with the caption "Breasts, Thighs, or the Combo Meal?" The lights flickered, giving an eerie feeling to an innocent soul. In this case, Mark.

Willow grabbed a knife from her boot, and ripped open a large square of wallpaper. She peeled it off, and revealed a huge metal door that she pushed open. Inside, there were large pieces of machinery and spare parts strewn about randomly across the room. There were rolled-up posters and suits hung up neatly against the wall, evidence of a previous location Chickie had mentioned. There were several buckets collecting water from the ceiling, probably due to the rain.

But what caught Mark's eye was an animatronic rabbit suit sitting up against the wall. It was the same shade of yellow as Yellow Freddie, and it strongly resembled her, too. Her eyes were glossy, dusty, probably from a long time without use. Her fur was filthy and wet in several places and there were countless holes strewn about the body. The decay was so bad that half of the entire right ear had gone missing, including the framework. As for clothing, it wore nothing more than a tank top and a pair of jorts, both of which were torn, loose, and looked uncomfortable to wear at best.

Other than that, she was pretty hot.

Willow walked over to a filing cabinet on the other side of the room. She pulled out a rope and a long but thin metal bar.

"Take off your clothes, dear," she said, "We're about to have us some fun."

Mark gulped. He removed all his clothes like she asked, and she walked up to him slowly. She smiled, and pushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. She chuckled, and brushed her fingers against his chin.

Mark blinked. He noticed she was uncannily skinny, to the point where it looked like she didn't have any organs below her ribcage. Beyond that, scars covered the entirety of her body, including her chest, stomach and legs.

"I suppose you're wondering why I brought you here tonight," she whispered.

"To...have sex, I hope?" Mark said, worried about his chances of ever getting out of there.

Willow's excited expression turned quickly to a frown. "No," she said softly, "I know what you've been doing."

Mark's face drained of all color. "W-what do you mean?" he asked.

"On Sunday, you fucked Bunnie," Willow said, fiddling with the rope in her hands, "And on Monday, you fucked Chickie. Tuesday, it was Foxica, and Wednesday, it was Freddie." She paced the room slowly, and Mark clenched his fists every time he heard Willow's boots clop against the cold, hard floor. "And Thursday! Hah! You couldn't even help yourself!" She slapped her knee, pretending to find the situation humorous. "You had a fucking FOURSOME! You lucky dog!"

Mark's breathing became slow and shaky. "A-a-and...Friday?"

Willow raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't possibly have fucked anybody. I had them all shut off."

Mark's eyes widened. "You WHAT?"

"These bastards have been ruining my life ever since that incident," she muttered, "And I thought that since my sister location was booming with business, I may as well destroy this place and forget about these old pieces of shit!"

Mark shivered. Why was she telling him this?

"What are you planning on doing to them?" he asked nervously.

Willow bit her lip as she sniffed. "I don't think you have to worry your pretty little head about that." She reached into the corner of the room, and pulled out something from the darkness. She threw it in Mark's direction, leaving it clattering on the floor at Mark's feet.

It was Foxica's hook.

His throat became blocked, and tears filled his eyes. "No…" he said, getting down on his knees, "You...you killed her…"

"I killed ALL of them, sweetie," Willow said, mercilessly stomping on the hook. It created a grinding noise as the shiny, curved metal became a flattened piece of a forgotten memory. "They're GONE."

Mark felt a tear roll down his cheek. His sorrow was immediately interrupted by his body being yanked up by his arm. Willow had his arm in a death grip, crushing his flesh and ceasing blood flow. Though painful, Mark didn't feel like screaming out because of it. He was paralyzed with fear.

"You fucking baby," Willow said, striking Mark across the face. He gave a short cry in agony. He let another tear roll out.

Willow whipped out her knife, and held its point to Mark's neck. "I'm going to slit your throat if you let another tear drop," she threatened.

Mark shuddered. "Why are you doing this to me?" he asked. Willow grinned. "Because I've seen you fuck every girl in this bar except me. And if you can fuck everyone else, you can sure as hell fuck me."

Mark's arm was in agonizing pain. Her grip was too strong.

"I-I haven't had sex with Friday-"

"You know what I mean!" Willow screamed, slashing his cheek with her knife. The sudden sensation made Mark cry out in pain. But he didn't dare let a tear fall.

Willow began breathing heavily in rage. Her nostrils flared, and her red eyes seemed to glow with anger.

"But I don't want...to have sex with you…" Mark protested.

"You WILL!" Willow shouted, throwing him onto the table by his arm. He screamed in shock, then in agony. Willow ran over with her rope and tied him down onto it while he tried to recover from injury.

"There," she sighed, out of breath, "Nice and tight!" She looked at his face. "Good boy. So obedient."

"You can't do this to me!" Mark cried, "I-I have to-"  
"Oh," Willow said, putting her finger to her mouth, "I know what I forgot." She walked over to the filing cabinet again, this time pulling out a roll of duct tape. "Perfect," she said. She walked back over casually. "Hold still," she ordered, stretching out a strip of tape.

Mark's eyes widened. She was making sure no one could hear him.

"NO!" Mark cried, trying to struggle. He moved around frantically, attempting to free himself from the ropes, but they had been tied too intricately. He was stuck.

All he could do was panic as Willow wrapped a piece of duct tape over his mouth and around his head.

"Good," Willow said, getting on the table, "Now we're ready for the show."

She kneeled on the table, doing a little dance as she tugged on her lacy undergarments. Mark was very visibly uncomfortable with the whole situation, but didn't dare protest again.

Willow brushed her hair out of her face as she reached behind her back and undid her bra clasp. She smiled, and slowly pulled the lacy garment off her shoulders and threw it to the floor. Her smooth, round breasts were hypnotizing, but also intriguing in the way they were covered in scars. Her left breast remained intact, but a long, white scar stood out on her right. Her nipples were erect, and showed clear signs of arousal. She cupped her hands underneath each one, and gave both a small jiggle.

"Oh, I bet you'd love to play with these," Willow said, getting on her hands and dangling her bare breasts over Mark's face. "But you can't. Not yet…"

She then sat down on Mark's legs, and hooked her thumbs around the waistband of her panties. She licked her purple lips, and slowly slid the lacy underwear off of her legs. She now sat, legs spread, completely naked in front of Mark's eyes. He noticed she had tan lines where her underwear used to be, and she had a mass of purple pubes over her…

Wait...purple pubes?

"You like them?" Willow asked, stroking her clit, "I dyed them just for you."

Mark was officially weirded out. He tried one last time to struggle, but to no avail. Willow pinned his arms down, and stroked his chin.

"You're so cute when you're helpless!" she said menacingly, "I wonder how you'll look when you get trapped in that Spring Bunnie suit."

Mark gulped. His pupils dilated, and he looked toward the exit, hopeful for someone to break in.

"No matter," Willow said, taking a deep breath, "Time for what I've been waiting for."

Mark shut his eyes as he felt Willow's unshaved slit envelope his cock. He didn't want to watch, but he heard Willow pleasuring herself on Mark's manhood. Her insides were wet and hot, and she pounded mercilessly against his crotch. He felt his cock being crushed against Willow's weight.

Eventually, he felt his cock being taken out, and being explored by Willow's tongue. He began screaming, thinking about all the STDs he could be getting right now. His eyes shot open to reveal Willow's knife being pointed at his forehead. He went limp, pretending not to care anymore, and Willow put the knife back in her boot.

He closed his eyes again, feeling his manhood get played with while he winced at the sensation. He was forced to listen to Willow's sucking and slurping noises as she attempted to orally please him. Every time her mouth enveloped it, all he wanted to do was disappear.

Then she stood back up, her boots clopping on the thick, hard tabletop. She crawled over him one last time, her breasts hanging over his eyes, before turning around and putting her mouth back on his cock. She began her grotesque performance of slurping and sucking his manhood with her behind directly in front of his face. She stopped for a moment to turn around, rip the duct tape off his mouth for a moment and yell "I expect you to be licking me DRY!" Mark complied, not wanting to see what would happen if he didn't. His brain told him not to, that she was extorting him for pleasure she didn't deserve, but his body contrived, telling him if he did, his life expectancy would surely be higher. He forced his lips to her unshaved pussy, immediately regretting his decision. He did not receive any pleasure out of it, just a mouthful of sour juices and hair. Despite his brain arguing against it, he fought his urges to stop and continued trying to please Willow. He shut his eyes tight, listening to Willow's unbearable slurping and tasting her sour, wet insides.

Eventually after a long period of regret, Willow shrieked in pleasure and orgasmed over Mark's face. He spat her juices out in pure disgust, not wanting to do that ever again. Thankfully, she seemed just about satisfied. She kneeled there for a few moments, rubbing her purple-dyed slit, not saying a word. She breathed heavily. Her experience must have been a real workout.

"Oh, that was good," Willow sighed. "Aww, I bet you wanna cum, too, huh?" Mark shook his head no. He knew whatever she was going to do was going to be creepy as all fuck.

"GOOD." Willow sneered, harshly taping his mouth once again, "Because I'm not going to make you cum. I'm going to kill you where you lie."

Mark panicked and screamed through the duct tape. He struggled one last time before Willow kneeled over his body, pinning him down. Her knife was pointed directly to his heart as she leaned into his face.

"Shh," Willow whispered, "You know too much. I'm going to have to kill you now." Mark began crying, tears falling onto the metal table. He felt the knife jam slightly into his chest.

"I know," she said through gritted teeth, "But think of it this way: You'll finally be with the girls again." Mark felt another tear roll down his cheek.

So this is it? Mark asked himself, So this is really how it ends? Strapped to a table with an unshaved beast over me, cutting out my insides with a knife. I mean, there are probably worse ways to go, but surely this had to be the worst.

Willow picked up her knife and raised it above her head. Mark closed his eyes and turned his face away as not to watch his own blood spew everywhere.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Willow turned around. "GET OUT!" she screamed, "I'M IN HERE!"

But whoever was entering had a death wish. The door opened wide, and Willow ran towards it, knife in hand.

She stopped in her tracks. "Who's there?" she asked. Mark looked up to find Willow standing naked at the door, her knife obviously visible. She looked around frantically, trying to find whoever she was supposed to kill.

Then a shock to both of them: her knife flew out of her hand and sliced through Mark's ropes perfectly. His eyes opened wide, and he reached for the duct tape around his mouth. He ripped it off forcefully, gasping loudly. His eyes locked with Willow's. Her eyes were wide open, just enough to see her red irises perfectly. Her breathing was slow and shaky, just like Mark's when he was afraid. She held her hands close to her chest. "Who are you?" she asked, backing up towards Mark.

Four white figures appeared in front of them. Each one had long, gray streaks coming from their eyes and blank expressions. They didn't blink, nor did they breathe.

They were dead.

"No…" Willow said, realizing her situation, "No...not you! Not you guys! NOT NOW!"

A fifth one walked calmly through the door, arms outstretched. It's face was horribly mangled, a large chunk of its forehead completely gone. Its eyes were pure black, and it had the largest streaks of gray falling from its eyes to its feet. It walked slowly and silently as it approached Willow, terrifying her.

"NO!" she screamed, "G-get away!" She backed away to another corner of the room, trying to escape the grasp of the ghost child. Her hands pressed tightly against her left breast, squishing it against her bony body. Her eyes were wide open, revealing her dilated pupils. Mark shivered, watching a ghost actually confront a living soul. What was happening? Was...was this Freddie and the girls?

"No!" she cried, running to the side of the room with the Spring Bunnie suit, "I'm one of you! I always was!" She hurriedly opened the suit, and carefully undid each of the springlocks. She took off her black boots, and slid effortlessly inside, sealing it up with a loud _CLICK!_

She opened her eyes inside the suit. She looked eerily like one of the animatronics. "See?" she said, "You can't hurt me! I'm one of you! You can't!"

One of the ghosts stepped up and attempted to grab her by her thighs. Instead of grabbing her, they passed right through her. Willow grinned, and laughed maniacally. "You fucking idiots!" she laughed, "There's no possible way you can get to me! Now step aside, I gotta take care of this fucker."

At that, a stream of water from the ceiling poured onto a springlock just beneath her head and caused a springlock to pop loose. A loud _CRACK!_ emanated from within the suit.

Willow's eyes opened wider than Mark had ever seen them.

"Fuck," said Willow.

Suddenly, a long, loud snapping sound came from within the Spring Bunnie suit. Willow shrieked in pain, as more cracks and snaps came from the broken, yellow suit. The springlocks snapped shut on each one of her bones, cutting them into pieces. Her flesh was torn by several hooks and bars, and her chest was pierced by the artificial ribcage closing around her torso. With one final snap, her tortured screaming ceased, and she stood shaking in place in the middle of the room. Blood was pouring from every hole on the suit, including the mouth and eyes. Suddenly, she fell backwards, landing on her ass. More springlocks went off, snapping and crunching, making her shake in place. She rocked violently as the springlocks continued to penetrate every part of her body.

Then she went limp.

Willow was dead.

Mark breathed quietly and softly as he looked at Willow's motionless body. Her eyes were wide open, staring off into space. Her mouth hung agape, forever stuck in an endless scream. Her legs were bent towards her chest, and blood puddled around her broken body. The suit was tainted red from Willow's excessive bleeding. The whole suit was a mess, and Willow's mutilated body laid forever encased within it.

Mark looked toward where the ghosts were. They had all disappeared.

He felt a tear roll down his cheek. This time, there wasn't anyone to stop him from crying.

He had himself a long cry, remorsing the deaths of five innocent children. But they were more than just innocent little children; they were companions. Characters that taught him to have confidence, to never be afraid. Each and every one of them was gone, and he would never see them again.

In a way, it was kind of beautiful. They had served their purpose long enough to save Mark's life and sacrifice their own. They had slaughtered their killer, and they were free. All that was left to do was to go home and quit this god-forsaken job.

Mark finished his mourning, and put on all his clothes. He slipped out the door to the Safe Room, and looked at the empty wall one last time before leaving.

He was just about to leave the building when a young girl, about his age, opened the glass door to the bar. "Oh, excuse me!" she said nervously, "I-I forgot you had the nightshift!"

The girl was very attractive to Mark. Her brown hair was tied into a ponytail behind her head, and she wore thick glasses on her nose. Freckles plastered her face and arms. Her body was kind of chubby, but Mark appreciated that. She wore a uniform similar to Mark's, complete with the purple work shirt and everything, except she wore knee-high tube socks and cute brown shoes. Looking through her thick lenses, Mark noticed she had beautiful green eyes.

They were very pretty.

"Uh…" the girl stammered, realizing she was staring, "Wh-where's Willow? Sh-she made me, uh...get some files for...um...something." She cleared her throat with a cute little cough. "So, have you seen her?"

Mark tugged at his collar, the color disappearing from his face. "Um…" he said.

"OH MY GOD!" the girl shrieked, "WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?"

Mark shrugged. "I don't know," he said, "I just found her like this!"

The girl held Willow's hand, encased within the fur of the Spring Bunnie suit. "She's dead," she observed.

"I know," Mark said, "I'm sorry."

The girl sighed with relief. "Oh, thank GOD!" she yelled, "I was so scared of her!" She held her hand to her chest and heaved long breaths. Mark's eyes widened. "Wait, are you that Friday girl she was talking about?" he asked. She turned her head toward him. "Yes!" she answered, "MAN, she hated me! I tell you what, another year of working for her and I would have gone CRAZY! Ha!"

Mark smiled as he watched the girl wriggle in joy at the sight of her boss's death. She seemed to be getting an unusual amount of enjoyment out of this, but Mark didn't question it. So did he.

"Oh, I'm so GLAD!" she cried, hugging him, "Whatever you did, thank you so much!" Mark blushed. "Oh, well…" he said nervously, "...you're...welcome?"

Friday quickly let go. "I'm so sorry," she said, pushing up her glasses, "I-I don't know what I was...I mean, I'm not usually…I'm so sorry."

Mark shrugged. "It's okay," he said, "I've had weirder things happen to me."

Friday sighed. "Um...what do we do now?"

Mark looked at Willow's mutilated corpse. "I think we oughtta call the police and tell them about this," he said, "See what they can tell us about her death."

Friday nodded. "Okay," she said quietly, "I-I'll go...call them."

She began walking out of the room. "Wanna...wanna come with me?" she asked, "I mean…'cause there's a dead body in here, and...you know…"

Mark smiled. "Okay," he agreed.

The police arrived and examined the scene as best they could. They interrogated Mark and Friday, making sure either one didn't cause her death. Friday panicked and said she didn't do it right away, and the cops figured she couldn't possibly be responsible. Mark looked a little sketchy, but he did pass his lie detector test. Neither one caused her death, and the only fingerprints that were on the suit were hers.

"Welp," the officer said to Mark and Friday, "You're both off the hook. Seems it was suicide." The two sighed with relief, knowing neither was going to prison. "In a few days, we're gonna be tearing this place down, and we're gonna put a buncha land on top of it." "You're not gonna build, like, another bar on top of it?" Mark asked. "Oh hell no," the cop said, "Nobody's gonna want to put another building on the land where somebody died." "I guess that makes sense," Mark said, "So...what's going to happen to Friday and I? Are we just out of jobs now?"

"'Fraid so, pal," the cop said indifferently, "Sorry."

Mark sighed. "Well, we're safe. And that's all that matters," he said. Friday smiled. "But now I can't pay my bills or get food! What do I do?"

"We'll look for jobs," Mark said, "We'll find something."

"I guess…" Friday said quietly.

"Well, sorry for the interrogation," the cop said, "But don't worry. We've got everything under control." "Thanks, officer," Mark said, heading for his car, "Screw you."

He got in his car and drove away, never coming back. All he had left of the place were memories and a cut on his cheek, things he never wanted to revisit again.

That was years ago. Since then, Fazbar enterprises has gone bankrupt and the whole business was swallowed by debt. All the restaurants were shut down due to safety issues, and all the employees working for them were out of jobs. Many of them had backup plans, but others simply decided to take up full-time jobs at McDougal's or the Sub Shack. Either way, it was a happier time for a lot of them.

Mark had a bit of trouble picking up a new job, but eventually found one at a mechanics factory. He started an engineering career printing plastics and other materials that reminded him of the Fazbar. He built robots and created new textures and colors, even getting to be employee of the month for his ingenuity and creativity.

But the best part of his job had to be when he was given an apprentice to teach about the job. He was prepared to teach someone fresh out of college, or someone equally as stupid or useless as that.

He was working on laminating a new texture when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "E-excuse me," came a familiar voice, "I-I-I'm y-your...uh, shadow for today…" Mark looked around, and saw Friday, all dressed up in the factory's safety gear, goggles and all.

"Friday?" he asked.

"Mark!?" Friday asked, shocked.

They eventually got to know each other very well, laughing and joking about different things they had similar experiences with. They enjoyed time with one another, and were happy with each other's presence. Which was especially funny considering both of them were introverts.

After a long time of working together, Mark finally gathered the courage to ask Friday out on a date, to which Friday gleefully accepted. This was followed by many more dates, lots of time spent with each other, eventually leading to a girlfriend/boyfriend relationship. They even began sharing an apartment, which they both paid for with the money they earned from their new jobs.

One night, the two decided they'd been dating long enough, and they had sex for the first time. It was absolutely perfect for Mark; sex in a soft, comfy bed with a real human being. Just flesh and bones, no mechanisms, no threat of being stuffed with an endoskeleton...perfect, normal sex.

A few weeks later, Mark proposed to Friday, who obviously accepted. Their wedding was incredibly predictable to several of Mark's coworkers, but he was happy nonetheless. And they were happy for him.

Eventually, Friday became pregnant with their child, and they decided to move into a house to support their child better.

They built their house only a block away from the Fazbar where they met.

"I dunno about this place, dude," said a frightened construction worker, "I heard somebody died here…" "Relax, man," said the other, "There's no such thing as ghosts or zombies or whatever. Besides, we've got power tools. No one messes with someone with power tools." "I guess so," said the frightened worker, "Let's just get this done."

"Right," said the other, holding up a sledgehammer, "I'm gonna go see what I can find over by the old office." "Sure," said the frightened worker as her friend moved off to the other side of the building.

"Damn, I hate this place," she muttered to herself. She began ripping old posters off the walls and collecting scrap from the building. She searched for items that one might consider of any monetary value, particularly robots. Sadly, the only thing they were able to find was a broken hook hand and some abandoned animatronic shells.

She pressed her hand against the wall, arms full of posters, when suddenly a huge metal door swung open. She fell inside, tumbling into a massive room filled with colossal machinery and posters from previous locations.

And to her side, a broken-down Spring Bunnie suit.

"Dude, come check this out!" she cried, "We found one! A REAL one!"

 **The end of Extra Sexurity, Volume One! Thanks for reading and giving your feedback! Once more, I am still a virgin as of now, so any details concerning sexual intercourse I may have gotten incorrect are completely accidental and should be brought to my attention if necessary. Let me know if you want to see Volume Two, and I'll post it next Saturday! Thank you all so much!**


End file.
